Love and War
by Ticonderoga
Summary: In every relationship there is love and war. LK
1. Fun and Games

Title-Love and War

A/N: this is my first story so please read and review.. sorry if there are mistakes but I did my best to proofread it

Chapter 1. Fun and Games

"FRAK!" Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama shouted as light poured into the newly opened curtain of his bunk. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the trademark smirk that could only be from the one and only Starbuck.

"Oh! Looks who's finally up!" Lt. Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace said cheerfully.

"Ugh!" Lee rolled over and to face the wall. He had just gotten to sleep about two hours ago, after coming from a long patrol that he had to cover for one of his pilots. The last thing he wanted to do right now was wake up and go for his morning run with Kara.

"Oh, come on Lee!" Kara said as she pulled the blankets off his bed trying to get him up. He had a pair of tanks on and his flight suit was still around his waist. "Looks like you covered Hotdog's patrol last night. He threw up all over the place last night in the Rec Room."

"Yeah, well someone had to do it." Lee said as he climbed out of bed and pulled his running shorts and a fresh pair of tanks out of his locker. "So why are you so happy this morning?" he added as he turned to face Kara.

Kara just opened her locker and showed him the new pile of winnings that she had won the night before.

"Well it looks like you had a better night then me." Lee said as he yawned.

"Yup!" She winked at him as she threw a dirty pair of socks at him.

"Gee! Thanks Kara. I really wanted a new pair of socks." Lee smiled as he threw them in his locker and shut it. "So shall we?"

"Are the trying to poison us now?" Kara said as she pushed the food around on her plate. "I can't even tell what it is anymore."

"Yeah, well eat it. We don't need you to pass out from hunger later." Lee said as he tried to eat his breakfast without gagging.

Kara put a generous helping of whatever it was on her spoon and SPLAT! It hit Lee smack in the middle of his forehead. The whole room fell silent except for Kara who was laughing hysterically. Lee just picked up his bowl, dumped it on her head and ran out of the mess hall like the worlds were ending again. Kara quickly got up and sprinted after him. After chasing Lee for about 2 decks they bother finally stopped to catch their breath.

"So mister CAG, what are the plans for the day?" Kara said looking at him.

"Well I have to finish the mountain of paperwork on my desk, and you are have to cover Kats CAP in…" he stopped and looked at his watch, "…about 20 minutes. So you better hurry up and get to the flight deck because I heard that the CAG has a real stick up his ass and hates it when his pilots are late." He said with a smile.

"Frak Lee! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she huffed.

"Well, since you had so much energy this morning I figured that I would volunteer you. Plus, 20 minutes is more then enough time to get ready, as long as you run."

Kara took off running down the hall.

"Oh, yeah and Kara" he called after her, she stopped and turned around. "You have to take Hotdog's Viper because uh… well… I kinda blew out one of your engines last night. And mine is still down for repairs." He added with a smile.

"Frak you Lee!" she said as she gave him the finger.

"Yeah, you wish Kara."

CAP long and uneventful. When she got back she threw her helmet to Cally and took off for the shower. After her shower she headed for the CAG's office. When she knocked on the door she didn't get an answer, so she went in. She saw Lee fast asleep with his head on a stack of papers. This was an opportunity that she could not pass up. She walk around his desk licked he finger and swirled it in his ear.

"What the frak was that for?" he said as he hit the floor in shock. Kara was laughing to hard to answer.

"Lee how many times do I have to tell you no sleeping on the job?" she said as soon as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, well it sounds a lot easier then it is."

Kara reached down to give him a hand, but instead of getting up he pulled her down and pinned her. He stuck his tongue out at her and got up.

"So, what time do you get off today?" Kara said getting up.

"Same time you do" he replied. "So I heard there's going to be a big triad game in the rec room tonight. You gonna go?"

"Yeah, I heard that to. Guess the nuggets want to win back all the stuff I took from them last night. So, yeah all be there. You going?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. But, for now I have a lovely stack of paperwork here that was so kindly dumped on my desk by a certain lead pilot of mine." He glared at her trying to look angry.

"You can thank Col. Tigh for that because I was just the delivery service."

"So, what are you going to do since your done with you shift for the day?" Lee asked.

"Well, I uh…don't really have any plans. But bugging you right now sounds pretty good to me."

"Yeah, well I'm CAG and since you have to do what I say…" he trailed off and handed her a stack of papers.

"No way Lee! I hate paperwork!"

"Yeah well so do I, and I'm the CAG so you have to do what I say" He smiled. "Plus, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can kick your ass at the triad game."

A few boring hours later Kara and Lee headed to the rec room to see how the triad game was going. Helo was currently winning.

"Hey guys!" Helo said calling them over. "Why don't you guys join in on the fun. The rest of them are running out of things to bet so we need a few more player."

Lee and Kara walked over and pulled up some chairs.

"So, you guys ready to lose the rest of your money?" Kara asked the almost broke nuggets at the table. "Because I'm sure feeling lucky tonight!"

Lee just rolled his eyes and picked the bottle of the chief special brew up off the table and poured Kara and himself a shot.

Several hands and a few shots later Kara, Lee and Helo's winning were pilled up in front of them. The nuggets had dropped out of the game so it was only them and Kat left.

"Well, I have an early shift tomorrow" Kat said as she got up. "You guys have fun."

"Well, as much as I like taking your money boys" Kara started, "this is getting a little bit boring, so lets up the stakes."

Helo and Lee gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you suggest 'Buck?" Helo said.

"Well, I was thinking we play for dares." She gave a wide grin.

"I'm in" Helo said as he turned to look at Lee, "Apollo, you in?"

"Yeah, sure what's the worst that could happen? Right?"

Kara and Helo just looked at each other and smiled. A few minutes later Kara won the first hand.

"So boys who's it gonna be first?" she said with a devilish grin.

Helo and Lee just stared at each other hoping that Kara wouldn't pick them, they knew that she already had a plan.

"Humm… let's see … alright … Helo your up" Kara smiled widely. "Strip!"

Helo's face went blank. He pulled off his clothes and sat back in his chair shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll get you back for this!" Helo stated.

"Yeah, sure you will. Just like you got me back that time where you got drunk at the bar and…" Kara started sarcastically but was abruptly cut off by Helo.

"Wow, now I uh… think you should shut up Kara." Helo said. Kara just smiled and downed a shot.

Helo won the next hand.

"So Kara…" He started "The CAG here looks a little bored, and if I remember correctly you know how to give a pretty good lap dance. So why don't you go entertain him with your almost famous lap dance?"

"Alright." Kara said with a smirk, she got up and walked over to Lee. Lee blushed and couldn't look her straight in the eye. So Kara gave him a nice long lap dance. Lee was quite red and Kara just laughed.

"Well guys it been fun. But, I have to actually get up in the morning to cover Hotdog's shift since he's still sick." Lee said. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could.

"O come one Apollo one more hand?" Helo said.

"Well I guess one more hand wont hurt."

Helo won the next hand. He look and Lee and smiled.

"Since this is you last hand I guess we can't let you leave without some fun" Helo started. "So since Kara gave you a nice lap dance why don't you go repay her with a little kiss?"

"Alright." Lee said he didn't think it was a big deal. So Lee walked over and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek.

"Apollo, that's not what I meant. I meant a real kiss… for lets say umm 2 minutes?"

Kara and Lee just looked at Helo blankly. There was a brief silence before Helo started again.

"So, um Apollo that kiss…" Helo said egging him on with a big grin on his face.

"Well I guess I might as well get this over with." Lee said and walked over to Kara who stood up.

"Go" Helo started the time. Lee hesitated for a second before kissed her. At first Kara made sure not to do anything, but she finally gave in and kissed him back. She dug her hand into his hair and he pushed her up against the wall. Everyone in the rec room stopped and stared at them in disbelief.

"Alright two minutes is up… now." Helo said.

Kara and Lee broke apart instantly and avoided eye contact. Both were trying to catch their breath.

"Umm…" Lee started, "I uh… got to go now." Lee exited the room quickly.

Everyone in the room slowly went back to what they were doing.

"Yeah, well it been fun but I have early shift tomorrow too, so see you later Helo." Kara said and left the room. Helo put back on his clothes.

The next day Kara and Lee went for their morning jog together, but it was silent pretty much the whole time. When they got back they both took a shower and went their separate ways. They didn't see each other very much during the day because they were both pulling extra shifts, five pilots were sick with stomach flu. The next week or so went on like that, both were to tired to even talk by the end of the day.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Lee and Kara were on their morning run together. Kara turned the corner and saw that the corridor was empty and sprinted down it. When she got to the end she turned around because she didn't hear Lee behind her.

"Kara…" Lee said weakly and he staggered around the corner, "I don't feel…" He collapsed.

Kara ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Someone call a medic!" she yelled.

TBC


	2. Pain and Sorrow

Love and War

Chapter 2: Pain and Sorrow

As the medics rushed to take Lee away all Kara could do was watch in horror. Only a few minutes ago Lee was beside her, run with her, matching her step for step. Now he was laying on a gurney, unconscious and having trouble breathing. Kara wondered if it was the flu that everyone else was getting, but earlier he hadn't shown any signs of being sick.

"Frak!" she hissed as she ran after the gurney that had just disappeared around the corner.

…………………………………………

After waiting about 20 minutes in Life Station Doc Cottle appeared from behind the curtain where Lee was.

"Well, I thought that the CAG was supposed to be a smart man." Cottle grumbled and walked off. Kara just stood in shock, she knew that Cottle disliked her, but he just walked past her like she wasn't there.

"Sorry about him" one of the nurses said as she appeared from the curtained area, "he had a long night here and we had to wake him up so that he could treat the Captain. But, with all due respect sir," she said as she turned to Kara "Cottle is right about one thing your CAG is a very stupid man, or is a least acting like one."

"What happened?" Kara asked with concern.

"Well, we are pretty sure that the Captain has the flu just like everyone else, but he has been hiding it so he isn't doing well and has developed into something bigger so there is some fluid in his lungs" the nurse continued on. "So with the fluid in his lungs wasn't letting him get enough oxygen so he blacked out."

"ERRR!" Was the last thing that the nurse heard before she hit the floor. Kara spun around on her heel and headed for the door when she saw Commander Adama staring at her.

"Lt. Thrace what in the gods names do you think you are doing!" Adama bellowed.

"Well, Sir the dumb ass son of yours decided to get himself sick and decided not to tell anyone!" Kara yelled "and I needed to hit something and she just happened to move into the path of my fist!"

"Lt. please escort yourself down to the brig immediately, and no detours not even stopping to use the head. If I find out that you made one stopped you will be living out of the brig indefinitely."

"Yes, sir!" Kara snapped a quick salute and went to the brig.

The nurse that Kara had hit already was back up on her feet, put ice on her face and walked out of the room. Doc Cottle reappeared with a clipboard in his hand.

"Well, it seems that you got the news about your son." Cottle said while opening the curtain to the still unconscious Lee Adama.

"Yes, well from what Kara told me he isn't doing to well. What happened to him?" Adama asked.

"Well, like the other pilots Lee seems to have the flu, but the symptoms are a lot worse then what the other people are coming in with. He had fluid in his lungs but we managed to drain the fluid. We are also ruining his blood work now; we should have the results back soon. It looks like he has been hiding his sickness from everyone, though I don't know how since it seems like he and Kara are attached at the fraking hip. You know Bill you really should watch those two, I think there may be more going on then they are letting on."

"Well doctor I think that they will let us know if anything actually develops, but for now I think it's just scuttlebutt going around. So, will Lee be okay?"

"Yeah, he should be fine in a few weeks. But, we should take it one day at a time he is pretty weak right now. I gave him a sedative earlier so he will be asleep for at least another 3 hours. You really should have a talk with him when he wakes up about overworking himself."

"I think I will, but I have to get back to CIC. Thank you Cottle and take good care of my CAG we need him on his feet as soon as possible."

…………………………………………

DOWN IN THE BRIG

"Lt. Thrace reporting to the brig as order." Kara said to one of the Marines and motioned for him to open the door.

"Well, Lt. whatcha do this time?" this particular Marine had seen Kara in the brig many times in the past.

"Well, not that it is any of your business…" she tailed of and gave him a nasty look, "the same thing I always do."

"Drunk and disorderly?"

"Nope, the other one." Kara smiled.

"Hitting a superior asshole?"

"Yeah, but this time she wasn't a superior or an asshole. It was a nurse who was actually helping Lee." Kara sat down on the cot with a sigh as the Marine closed the door.

"Helping Lee? What happened to him?" the Marine inquired as he closed the cell.

"Well, the nurse said that he is probably just sick like everyone else. So, I was angry that he didn't let me know that he wasn't feeling good, and since I couldn't hit him…the nurse was the closest thing."

"So, do you know how long you're going to be in here for?"

"I don't know yet, the Old Man seemed pretty anger at me, but I don't know if that was because he was mad or if he was just concerned for his son."

Around dinner time the Marine Stevenson (Kara had finally remembered the Marine's name) brought her a plate for dinner. It consisted of mush, gooey stuff, more mush, and something that slightly resembled peas.

"Yummy" she said as she poked at it with its with her fork, "what the frak is it?"

"I have no clue, and frankly I don't even want to know. You should have seen what they were serving in the mess, I could have sworn that the thing moved all by itself."

They both laughed and continued to talk about how the cooks were trying to kill them with this slop that they were eating, and about some of the other small luxuries were quickly disappearing

…………………………………………

THE NEXT DAY

"Well Commander, Lee seems to be doing better. You can go in there and see him now if you want. But I don't know if he is awake, he's pretty worn out still." Cottle said motioning to the curtained off area where Lee was.

Adama pushed the curtain aside and saw that his son was still asleep, so he sat down in the chair next to the bed. He had had a long day in CIC and was pretty tired; he drifted off to sleep.

"Dad?" Lee said with a gravely voice.

Adama woke up immediately "Lee, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better but it still hurts real bad when I breathe. Where's Kara, I haven't seen her since I uh… collapsed" Lee said with a weakly.

"She's in hack." Lee looked at his dad with a confused face, "Well, when you were brought in here she was very concerned and not very happy. So when the nurse told her what had happened to you Kara punched her. So I sent her to hack."

"Ah, why doesn't that surprise me?" Lee said with a smile.

"Well when it comes to you Kara has always been a little touchy."

"Yeah, well dad Kara and I have been friends for a long time. We just watch each others backs, even though sometimes she can bee a little umm…stupid about it, she is only looking out for me. I would do the same for her, except for the whole punch a nurse thing." Lee said then drifted back off to sleep. Adama looked at his watch and decided that it was time he got back to CIC, he decided to save the 'stop overworking yourself' speech for when he got a little better.

…………………………………………

"Lt. Thrace" Stevenson came up to her cell and unlocked it; "I have orders for you to be released and for you to report to Life Station immediately."

Kara quickly rushed to Life Station, just something in the way that the guard had told her that she needed to get to Life Station caused he to be alarmed. When she got there she saw that nurse running in and out of a curtained off area, and she could heard that the monitors inside were going erratic. Then she heard the monitor flat line.

"Clear!"

Kara couldn't breathe, she knew that the person behind that curtain was Lee.

TBC

…………………………………………

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the story so far and thanks for the reviews. I don't know if i should continue the story so reviews would help me decide. Thanks Ticonderoda


	3. Battles and Mystery

Love and War

Chapter 3: Battles and Mystery

"Clear!" Kara heard again, "Frak try it again! We can't loose him!"

Kara couldn't breathe she need to see what was happening, she knew that she couldn't let him die. She pushed open the curtain and walked in but was immediately told that she had to leave if she wanted Lee to live.

"Clear!" a few seconds passed and then she heard the heart monitor starting to beep again. Kara was no expert but the beeping sounded normal to her.

"Will he be okay?" Kara heard Adama ask Cottle when he exited the curtained area.

"It's still to soon to tell. As of now we have no idea what just happened, we thought that it was only the flu but we could have been wrong. We haven't gotten his blood work back yet, there was a mix up in the lab so I have to take new samples." Cottle continued, "He's not out of the woods yet, and he won't be until I can figure out what's wrong and how to fix it."

"I have to get to CIC, I want an update every hour and to be contact immediately if there are any changes in his condition." With that Adama left the room.

"So, I heard that they let you out of hack" Cottle grumbled, "If it was my choice you would have been in there for at least another week or two."

"Well then lucky for it wasn't your choice" Kara continued, "but that's not what matters right now, what's wrong with Lee?"

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what I told the Commander" Cottle paused, "we don't know. I'll have someone get you if anything changes."

"Thanks, but I'm off duty for at least another couple of hours is it alright if I go in and see him?"

"No, it would be better for now if he didn't have any visitors, we don't know how stable he is and we don't want to risk anything."

…………………………………………

Several hours later Kara was on CAP, she couldn't take her mind off Lee.

"Frak!" she yelled in frustration as she flipped her viper end over end.

"Starbuck! What the frak are you doing?" Hotdog, her current wingman, yelled at her.

"Just shut he frak up before I busted your pathetic ass back down to nugget!" Kara sped up, "And try to keep up!"

"Dradis Contact! Twelve Cylon raiders, bearing 187, carom 221!" They heard over the radio, "Launching alter fighter."

"Frak just when I thought that this day couldn't get any worse the fraking cylons have to show up!" Kara yelled, "Dee, how long will it take for the fleet to finish jumping?"

"Three ships are reporting trouble with their FTL drive, but said that they should be operational in a few minutes."

When they reach the raiders it was still only Kara and Hotdog, one of the launch tubes was blocked and the alert fighters were stuck.

"Alright, two against twelve, could be worse I guess." Kara said sarcastically while she and Hotdog picked off the first six raiders, then the alert fighters showed up and finished them off.

"Alright guys Galactica is ready to jump! Combat landings!" Kara yelled over the radio.

When they were all landed Galactica jumped.

Kara popped open her canopy as soon as she could and threw her helmet to Cally.

"Sir, wait!" Cally yelled after her, "Was there any problems with your viper while you were on patrol?"

"No, everything was just fine!" Kara said looking back at the half-blown off wing of her viper.

"Starbuck! What the frak did you do this time? You know if you keep this up I'm not going to let you take anymore out!" the Chief yelled at Kara as she disappeared out the door.

…………………………………………

Kara got to Life Station a few minutes later, not bothering to change out of her flight suit or take a shower.

"Any news Doc?" She asked as soon as she spotted Cottle across the room.

"This is his blood work right here." He waved an envelope that a nurse had just handed him in her face. "As you can see I still have to take a look at it."

Cottle looked at the paper then went over to one of his medicine cabinets and rummaged around in it for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled out a little clear bottle with some smeared writing on it. He went another cabinet and pulled out a large syringe and put some of the liquid from the bottle in it. Cottle turned to one of his nurses whispered something in her ear and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Lt. Cottle wants you to get Commander Adama and bring him down here immediately." The nurse turned and told her.

Kara turned around and ran towards CIC as fast as she could. When she got back with Adama, Cottle pulled them into his private office.

"Commander, there is something I need to tell you, but it has to stay quite." Cottle began.

TBC

A/N: sorry this chapter isn't very long or very interesting, I had a long day at work and I'm tired. Again thanks to everyone who for the review, I love getting them.


	4. Confusion and Shadows

Love and War

Chapter 4: Confusion and Shadows

Adama and Kara both nodded but gave Cottle a confused look, wondering what could be wrong with Lee that had to kept quite.

"We finally got Lee's blood work back" Cottle continued, "Lee has been poisoned."

"Wait, what?" Kara asked with an even more confused look then before "Who would have done that to him?"

"Well, that's why I think we should keep this under wraps. There could be another cylon model among us. That would be my guess best guess" Cottle said looking at Adama for conformation on that idea.

"Yes, for now we will keep it quite. But will Lee be okay?"

"Now that we know what it is I gave him an antiserum that should work. But if we hadn't gotten his blood work back when we did things could have gotten a lot worse." Cottle responded.

"Can I go see him?" Kara asked.

"Yes, he should be awake in about a ½ hour."

…………………………………………

AROUND ½ HOUR LATER

"Kara?" Lee said groggily as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah Lee it me." Kara was relieved that he was finally awake, "So uh… you decided to take a vacation for a few days I see. You know that there is a whole pile of paperwork waiting for you on your desk right?"

"Yeah, you know I kind of just got tired of this pain in the ass pilot that I have. I thought that I deserved a break, don't you?" Lee asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, you know I heard about that pilot, that blond haired girl huh? Yeah you know I bet that she really missed not having anyone to bug the last few days."

"Oh, really? You think she missed me?"

"Yeah, you know I'm almost positive that she missed you." Kara laughed "I heard that you were her best friend and that she missed you so much that she punched a nurse and got thrown in hack."

"Ah, well do you expect anything less then that from her?"

"Nope!" A large grin plastered Kara's face.

"So Kara." Lee looked at her questioning, "Why did you punch a nurse?"

"Well, I … uh … I'll tell you some other time." Kara said blushing "So how are you feeling?" she added quickly trying to change the subject.

"I'm feeling better but still crappy. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Kara why would I be asking you what happened if I remembered?" Lee rolled his eyes at her.

"Right. Well you died, then they brought you back to life, then Cottle gave you some nice medicine that should make you better." Kara said trying to avoid the whole 'someone poisoned you' subject.

"I thought that they said that I had the flu…" Lee trailed off confused.

"Well, it ended up being a little more then that… but you'll have to ask Cottle about it."

Lee yawned "Sorry, I'm just kind of tired".

"It's alright, scoot over." Kara said motioning for him to move. When he finally did she laid on the bed next to him. A few minutes later Lee and Kara were both asleep.

…………………………………………

Lee and Kara both woke up when they heard someone 'coughing'.

"Kara can you give me a minute alone with Lee?" Adama asked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Kara said getting off the bed and leaving.

"Lee I assume that Kara told you what happened. Well, we want to keep it quite because we don't want to alarm people and to have people start to panic." Adama was about to continue but Lee interrupted him.

"Uh… Dad she didn't tell me anything about what happened, except that I died and they brought me back."

"Well in that case I guess I just come straight out with it. Lee, someone poisoned you."

"Someone … tried to poison me? Why would someone try to do that?"

"Well, we are pretty sure that it was cylon. That is why we want to keep things quite, we don't want people to start accusing others of being cylons. But we are going to begin an investigation immediately."

"Um…wow… I don't know what to say…" Lee began but was cut off by Kara coming back into then room.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let Lee know that I have CAP right now so I wont be back until later." With that Kara left.

"Dad, I'm sorry I'm just really tired. Can we continue this conversation later."

"Of course. Get your rest we need you back as soon as we can."

…………………………………………

Lee woke up a few hours later from being poked and prodded by Cottle.

"You're awake." Cottle simply stated.

"Yeah, well if you were being poked while you were trying to sleep I' sure you would wake up to." Lee grumbled still half asleep, "So when can I get out of here?"

"We should be able to let you out in about a week, but we see how things go."

"Right." Lee grumbled again.

"Well Captain, we could have also just let your sorry ass die if you would have preferred that."

"Sorry Doc, I just hate being in here. I'm useless here and can't do anything."

"Take this time to rest, you have been overworking yourself so consider this vacation."

Lee fell back asleep a few minutes after Cottle left. When he woke up again he found a puff of blond hair in his face, he knew right away Kara was back.

"Hey" Kara said groggily.

"Hey" Lee smiled, "how was patrol?"

"No cylons so I can't complain to much." After a while of silence they both fell asleep. Once most of the nurses and personal left for the night, a person came in the Life Station masked by shadows. They pulled aside the curtain around Lee bed and pulled out some sort of liquid in a syringe, but when they saw Kara sleeping there they disappeared back onto the deck of Galactica.

TBC

A/N: Sorry again for this chapter not being very long. It's my birthday so I got home really late from dinner. Again thanks for the reviews they make me feel so special! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Recovery and Health

Love and War

Chapter 5: Recovery and Health

Kara woke up with the feeling that someone was watching her, when she looked up she saw Lee's beautiful blue eyes looking down at her.

"Hey… umm…don't you have patrol?" Lee asked still looking intently at her.

"Umm, yea but how did you know? You didn't write the new schedules. I did." Kara asked confused. Lee just pointed to a stack of paperwork that was sitting on the table near his bed. Kara looked at him for clarification.

"Hotdog stopped by, so I asked him to bring down some of the paperwork that was on my desk since I wont be out of here for at least another week."

"Lee! You are supposed to be resting right now not doing fraking paperwork!" Kara said still very frustrated.

"This coming from the one who never follows order." Lee said with a smile.

"Yeah, well you know special exceptions for special people." Kara said with a wink.

"You're right, you are special." Lee laughed.

…………………………………………

PILOTS REC ROOM

"Hey Hotdog!" Kat called from across the room "Where you been? We need another man in this triad game, so get your scrawny ass over here!"

"Since when did you start give orders?" Hotdog asked jokingly while pulling over a chair to join the game.

"So, where you been?" Casper asked.

"I went to go see how the CAG was doing. Then he had me bring him some of his paperwork down for him." Hotdog explained

"So…" Kat said waiting for an answer, "how is Apollo?"

"Well, he seemed to be feeling a lot better but Starbuck was there so he really didn't talk much."

"Why wouldn't he talk with Starbuck there?" Kat asked confused.

"She was asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. He said that she hadn't gotten much sleep in the last couple of days, and that we should go easy on her."

"Well she going to be cranky when she gets up, those chairs in Life Station kill you if you fall asleep in them." Casper laughed.

"No, I really don't think she'll be that cranky she looked pretty comfortable to me." Hotdog said with a grin.

"No, that impossible. Casper's right, those chairs are impossible to sleep in comfortably." Kat confirmed.

"Well, she wasn't sleeping in one of the chairs. She was sleeping with the CAG!" Hotdog's grin got bigger and everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"NO FRAKING WAY!"

"Better believe it." Hotdog confirmed, "Apollo and Starbuck are sleeping together."

…………………………………………

"Kara, come on you really have to get up!" Lee said frustrated.

"Lee! I don't have CAP for another," she paused to look at her watch, "hour and forty-five minutes. That's way more then enough time for me to get ready."

"Yeah, but Kara shouldn't you go check to see if there is anything that the pilots need? I've been stuck in here in bed and you've been with me pretty much every second that you haven't been on duty."

"They're big boys and girls they can take care of themselves Lee. But, if you want me to leave all you had to do was ask." Kara got up obviously offended.

"I don't want you to leave…" Lee trailed off.

"Okay then what's the problem?"

"It's just that I uh… have to pee," Lee said blushing.

"Oh, yeah, um… right… that's a good idea I'll go see if the pilots need anything before my patrol." She said finally understanding why Lee wanted her to leave.

…………………………………………

Kara took a quick shower then headed to the pilot's rec. room to she what was going on. There were only a few people playing triad.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kara asked refreshed and in a good mood from her shower.

"Hey Starbuck" Kat said grinning, "We're just waiting for our patrol to start. How have you been? We haven't seen you much in the past couple of days."

"I just been with Lee, trying to keep him some company."

"Sure… are you sure that that's all you've been doing, keeping the CAG 'company'" Kat said egging her on. Kara would have done almost anything to punch Kat right there, but she didn't want to be sent to hack again and be away from Lee for that long.

"Yeah, Kat I'm sure. Oh! But sorry but I forgot to pick you up another bottle of stims from Cottle. I know how much you've needed those lately, you haven't been keeping up very well." Kara retorted. Kat just huffed and walked out of the room.

After changing into her flight suit she went down to the flight deck to do preflight and talk to Cally for a while.

"Sir" Cally said, "I took the liberty of doing your preflight for you. I know you have been busy lately and I didn't know if you were keeping track of time or not…"

"Thanks, Cally I appreciate it. I almost didn't but Lee woke up and made me leave because he had to go pee." Kara and Cally both laughed.

"So how is the Captain?' Cally inquired.

"He seems a lot better, I bet we can convince Cottle to let him out a little bit early. Besides he was being annoying complaining about being in there when he thinks that he should be flying. Plus I really hate all the paperwork, I don't know how he does it all."

"Yeah, and he always seems to still have time to come back down here after he's done and play with his bird for a while. But, I think that just lets him relax." Cally said thinking out loud.

…………………………………………

Lee fell back asleep about thirty minutes after Kara left. He woke up a little later when one of the nurses he had never seen before came in to change his IV.

"I just need to change your IV to make sure you don't get an infection. It will just take a minute." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright" Lee said putting out his arm with the IV in it so that she could change it.

"So, are you feeling better? Any problems with anything that I should let Cottle know about?" the nurse asked.

"No, I'm fine but do you have any idea when he'll be letting me out of here? I have a lot of work to do."

"Well, he seemed pretty adamant about keeping you here for at least a week, to make sure that there wasn't anything we missed" the nurse smiled. "All done, you can go back to sleep you look like you need the rest." With that the nurse left.

Lee woke up again about an hour later wheezing slightly.

"Hey doc." Lee choked out just loud enough to get Cottle's attention, "I don't feel very…" that was all Cottle could make out before Lee's eyes rolled into the back of this head and he started seizing.


	6. Rocks and Bottles

Love and War

Chapter 6: Rocks and Bottles

"Frak!" Cottle yelled while trying to get Lee under control. He injected something in to Lee, which made him stop seizing, but he still wasn't breathing normally. He called over one of the nurses. At least his heart didn't stopped this time "He has fluid in his lungs again, we need to drain that now!"

A nurse came over and quickly set up a device that would help drain the fluid from his lungs, and re-inserted the air tube for Lee to breathe.

"What the frak just happened?" Cottle yelled at the nurse that was supposed to be watching Lee, him while taking a blood sample to be run.

"Sir, I don't know. He was fine earlier when I changed his IV, he said that he wanted to get out of here as soon as her could." She stammered nervous that this was her fault. It was only her first week on the job and she didn't want to be responsible for killing anyone, especially the Commander's son.

Cottle left and went to the lab to run the blood test. He didn't want another mix up on his hands due to Baltar's incompetence. He never really trusted Baltar in the first place; the man was a little crazy and always seemed to be talking to himself when he thought that nobody was looking. When Cottle finally got down to the lab he found Baltar asleep with his pants undone. Cottle shook him awake and kicked him out; he didn't need that lunatic screwing this up any more then it already was.

…………………………………………

"Galactica, this is Raptor 284, I'm picking up some sort of interference coming from the asteroids ahead of us. It's messing with all my equipment and I can't get a clear reading on anything."

"Copy that Raptor 284. Galactica Actual is requesting to speak with you SkyHawk."

"SkyHawk, can you go any farther into the asteroids? I want to try to see what's in there before the fleet passes by it." Adama said.

"Yes Sir, I think I can get closer but I don't think my instruments will be of any use. There's just too much interference," SkyHawk responded. "Sir, --- seems----something---a----" the transmission cut out.

"Sir, we lost him on DRADIS," Dee said. "It could be from the interference that he was talking about Sir. But wait, DRADIS contact bearing 221, carom 187. Nine cylon raiders on an intercept course."

"ACTION STATIONS ACTION STATIONS SET CONDITION ONE THROUGHOUT THE FLEET" they heard over the loud speaker.

"Launch alert fighter!" Adama told Tigh.

"Alert fighter launched," Tigh confirmed. "ETA 2 minutes."

"Who's on CAP Colonel?"

"Looks like Starbuck and Hotdog are out with a few of the nuggets."

"How long till the rest of the fleet jumps?" Adama inquired.

"Eight minutes" Dee replied, "Sir, all cylon raiders jumped away."

"Tell the fighter to stay out there until the rest of the fleet had jumped. We don't want to take any chances."

…………………………………………

After landing Kara popped open her canopy and handed her helmet to Cally.

"How was patrol Sir?" Cally asked with a smile.

"Fine, besides the whole cylons showing up part," Kara said while climbing down the ladder. "I don't know I just had a real bad feeling while I was out there. I couldn't stop thinking about Lee, I should be with him right now."

"With all due respect sir, I think that you worry to much about the Captain. He is in Life Station now and they are taking good care of him. I went to go see him earlier today, he seemed to be looking a lot better," Cally said with a smile. "I'm sure he'll be back to work any day know."

"Lieutenant," Tyrol called over. "There is a call for you from Life Station. They said that they need to speak with you immediately."

Kara ran over knowing that this had something to do with the bad feeling that she had had in her viper earlier.

"Lt. Thrace here." Kara said as she picked up the receiver.

"Yes, Lieutenant Cottle has requested your presence immediately." The voice from over the phone said. Kara dropped receiver and ran as fast as she could to Life Station. When she got there she saw nurses running and out of the area where Lee was, she knew that it must be bad.

"What happened?" Kara asked one of the nurses that were standing off to the side. "The Captain had a seizure, and he has more fluid in his lungs. We are trying to stabilize him now, and Cottle is running blood tests right now to see what it is."

Kara sat down and waited, she knew that she couldn't go in there to see him and that she would only be in the way. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw the elder Adama.

"What's happening? I thought that he was getting better." Adama asked.

"They didn't tell me much, just that he had a seizure and has more fluid in his lungs. Cottle is running blood tests now." Kara responded wiping away her tears.

"When will Cottle be back with the tests?"

"They didn't say" Kara patted the chair next to her signaling Adama to sit down, "all we can do is wait."

Adama sat down and waited for Cottle to get back.

…………………………………………

Cottle finished running the tests about half an hour later. It confirmed his suspicions, Lee had poison in his system again. Cottle rushed up to Life Station and looked in the cabinet to fined the antiserum, but the bottle was broken contents spilled everywhere.

"It's gone." Cottle said.

A/N: Wow another short chapter… sorry about that. Silwyna, xwacky, moira4eku, midnightquill, white lady2018, and ladykoons (if I missed anyone sorry) you guys all rock! I love the reviews! Again sorry about the short chapter, I promise that there will be a good long one soon. Thank you all for reading I hope that you are enjoying it. Please keep sending the reviews I love them! Thanks Ticonderoga


	7. Blood and Tears

Love and War

Chapter 7: Blood and Tears

"Commander Adama" Cottle said looking over towards where Adama and Kara were seated. "The antiserum is gone. We don't have any more. There isn't much I can do for him now."

"You have to do something because I'm not going to just let you sit there and watch him die! If he dies you die Cottle!" Kara screamed at him.

"Lieutenant, I wasn't finished. I'm going to try to flush the poison out of his system. He's going to need a blood transfusion" Cottle continued. "Commander what's your blood type?"

"I'm an A just like Lee." Adama responded and rolled up his sleeve so that Cottle could draw blood.

Cottle cleaned his arm and started to draw blood.

"There, that's the most that I can take" Cottle said pulling out the needle and giving him a cotton ball to hold on his arm. "Know if you'll excuse me, I have a life to save."

…………………………………………

"That's all that I can do for the moment. We are trying to flush out his system; we gave him a blood transfusion, and drained the fluid out of his lungs. His temperature is also down to 103°, which is an improvement" Cottle said as he took off his rubber gloves and threw them in the trash. "It's a waiting game now."

Adama and Kara sat in silence by Lee's bedside. Kara was holding Lee's hand and crying silently, while Adama was sitting quietly to the side watching them. A nurse came in made a few notes on the clipboard and left. A few more hours passed by like this, with nurses coming in and out, making a few notes on the clipboard and then they would leave again in silence.

"Commander" someone called from outside the curtained area. Adama walked out to see whom it was.

"Madame President," Adama said startled. "I'm sorry I was not aware that you were aboard."

"It's fine, I made an unannounced visit," Roslin said. "I came to see how Captain Apollo was doing, I heard that he has become seriously ill."

"Yes, he has. Please come with me," Adama said gesturing towards Cottle's office. "There is something that I want to talk to you about."

Adama closed the door when they were both inside Cottle's office.

"Lee has been poisoned. This is the second attack, and the only bottle of antiserum was destroyed" Adama said with a stern look. "We don't know who is try to kill him, but we have reason to believe that it may be a cylon. This information is not public yet, we don't want people to start accusing each other of being cylons."

"Are you sure that it is poison?"

"Yes, Cottle ran a blood test."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Roslin asked.

"Well, since I'm guessing that you don't have any antiserum laying around…" Adama trailed off.

"I will pray Commander. I know that you don't believe that prayer will do anything, but it can't hurt," Roslin said and exited the room.

…………………………………………

"K-ra?" Lee's voice was barely audible.

"Lee?" Kara asked surprised that he was awake.

"What happened?"

"You were poisoned again. How are you feeling?"

"Like" –cough-cough- "a viper is docked on my chest." Lee said as he patted the bed next to him signaling Kara to lay down. Kara laid down next to him and he put his head on her should. She could feel the heat radiating of his skin from the high temperature he was running.

"Get some sleep Lee, you need it."

"But I just woke up." Lee said with a weak smile and then fell back asleep.

"Commander," Kara said looking up as Adama entered the room. "Lee just woke up he asked me to sit with him…"

"It's fine." Adama said cutting her off. He smiled and then looked back towards the President only to see that she was smiling as well.

…………………………………………

A few days later Lee's condition hadn't improved much. But, he hadn't gotten worse so Cottle said that was a good sign. Slowly life started to return to normal, Kara couldn't stay with Lee all the time. She still had her patrols and had to cover most of Lee's, but every night Kara came back to Life Station and slept with Lee. She didn't want to leave him alone, even though there was a guard posted in Life Station now; Kara just knew that if she left him alone something bad was going to happen.

"Kara?" Lee said when he woke for the first time in two days. Kara had been talking to one of the nurse to see if there were any changes while she was out on patrol. She rushed over to Lee's bed, but it was to late, he had already fallen back asleep.

"FRAK!" Kara yelled in frustration, mad that she wasn't there when Lee woke up.

"Kara," Cottle said as he entered the room and saw Kara. "I looked at your file and it said that your blood type is also A. I'm going to give him another blood transfusion, hopefully that will help some."

T.B.C

A/N: (I wrote this last night but didn't have a chance to post it until today) okay sorry this isn't the long chapter that I promised you guys. I work 6 days a week so it's hard to find time to write. Hopefully since tomorrow is Sunday I can write that long chapter I promised. I'll try to write another one later tonight because this one was really short, but I don't know if I'll have time. Again thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, and I'm sorry I don't reply to them like I should, I just thought that you would prefer a new chapter then a response to reviews. Sorry again but thank you for reading and please review. (I will probably post another chapter later today)


	8. Locks and Keys

Love and War

Chapter 8: Locks and Keys

"Well, he seems to be improving a lot more this time," Cottle said to Adama the day after Lee's second blood transfusion. "If things keep improving at this rate, he should be out of here in about 2 weeks."

"As long as there is not another attack," Adama commented. "I know that there are two marines posted outside, but something still isn't right. Who ever it is that is doing this is smart, and knows how to avoid being caught on tape. For all we know it's another cylon sleeper agent… it could even be someone on the nursing staff."

"I hand picked all of the nurses. If it was one of the nurses then why did they wait for now to strike? They could have easily done it months ago."

"Do you have any new member on your staff?" Adama inquired.

"Yes, we got three new nurses about…" Cottle paused to think, "two or three weeks ago… right when Lee was first poisoned…"

"I want you to have their files and time schedules sent to my office right away." Adama requested.

…………………………………………

"Hey," Lee said and started sitting up when he saw Kara enter the room.

"You look like your feeling better Mr. CAG." Kara said with a smile, glad that Lee was awake.

"Yeah, someone said that the last blood transfusion I had must have helped me… something about super-Thrace blood or something," Lee said smiling back at her.

"So when are you getting out of here?"

"Cottle said in about two weeks, and then only light duty," Lee said rolling his eyes.

"So, I figured that you might be bored…" A wicked smile appeared on Kara's face, as she threw a deck of triad cards on his lap. Lee picked them up and looked at them.

"Hey, aren't these from mine?" Lee asked. "And weren't they in my locker? Wasn't my locker locked?"

"Well you weren't using them… so I thought that I could have some fun."

"Yeah, but like I said before, wasn't my locker locked?"

"It was…" Kara smiled.

"How did you get in my locker?"

"We live in closer quarters, and I've seem you open you locker a bunch of times… I happen to have a good memory" Kara said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket with Lee's locker combination on it. "But since there already out why don't we play a couple hands."

"Fine, but we don't have anything to bet with."

"Well, took care of that to." Kara pulled a few cubits out of her pocket and handed them to Lee.

"Kara, I can't bet against you with your own money." Lee said confused.

"Oh, don't worry it's not my money. It's your money." Kara said, her smile getting even bigger.

"Wasn't my money in a locked box in my locker… But right, you probably have the key to that anyway…" Lee said glaring at her. Kara just pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and set them next to her. "Aren't you going to give those back?"

"No… that's what I'm betting with."

"You can't bet with something that's mine Kara."

"Yes, I can… and I will." Kara said, shuffling the deck and dealing.

"Hey, I got to go," Kara said a few hands later, looking at her watch. "I have to get ready for my patrol."

"Alright, you'll be back later…right?" Lee said looking up at her. Kara just picked up her winnings, smiled and left.

…………………………………………

"Galactica, this is Starbuck checking in. We are passing Cloud Nine." Kara said to Dee over the radio.

"Copy that Starbuck." Dee said, happy that the CAP was on schedule. "Multiple DRADIS contacts bearing 154, carom 233. Seven cylon raiders."

"Copy that Galactica. We're on our way, ETA 1 minute." Starbuck responded.

"Launching alert fighter. Alert fighters ETA 2 minutes."

Kara and Hotdog were just about to reach weapons range when the raiders jumped away.

"What the frak!" Kara yelled over the radio. "Why does this keep happening? Why do they keep jumping away?"

Once Kara had landed she jumped out of her viper, not even bothering to wait for the ladder. She threw her helmet to Cally and walked off.

"Is everything okay Sir?" Cally called after Kara.

"Yeah Cally, everything's just peachy." Kara said with a huff. She went up to Adama's office and knocked on the door. She heard a something that sounded like 'come in' and opened to door.

"Sir, sorry to disturb you, it's just that everything that has been going on lately with the Cylons seems kind of off. Whenever we get into weapons range with them they just jump away. As much as I love not being shot at everyday… it's just not right…" Kara said still slightly angry.

"I know what you mean Starbuck, I don't like it either. They're up to something." Adama said agreeing with her. "Kara… as much as I like you company… you just came back from the end of a long CAP… you need a shower. Can we continue this conversation later?"

"Yes, sir, sorry sir." Kara said with a smile turning to leave. She knew that she was sweaty and that she probably smelled bad too.

…………………………………………

About half and hour later Adama heard a knock on his door.

"Come in,"

"Sir, the files that you requested." A Marine said handing the files to Adama and left.

_Marie Landman- 42 years old, Catarine City, Geminon. Cloud nine._

_Kelly Godsent- 26 years old, Caprica City, Caprica. Rising Star._

_Patricia Merced- 37 years old, Caprica City, Caprica. Celestra._

"Kelly Godsent? Why does that name sound familiar?" Adama said talking to himself. "Kelly Godsent… … Shelly Godfrey…" Adama putting two and two together.

"Dee, get me Life Station." Adama said picking up the phone.

"Life Station." Adama heard Cottle say.

"Cottle I need you to have Kelly Godsent detained immediately."

Cottle called one of the guards over and whispered something in his ear. The Marine walked over to the area where Lee was.

"Kelly Godsent, I need you to come with me." The Marine said pulling back the curtain. Kelly Godsent looked up, and dropped a syringe.

A/N: Okay, still not the long chapter that I promised but it isn't as short as the previous one. The long chapter will come… eventually. Again thanks for reading and for the reviews, you know I do love review .


	9. Fears and Tears

Love and War

Chapter 9: Fears and Tears

The syringe drops and falls on the floor.

"Ms. Godsent you need to come with me now!" The guard yelled at her after she didn't respond to his first attempt. "Put your hands on your head now and turn around slowly!"

The Marine handcuffed her took her to the brig while Cottle rushed over to check Lee and the contents in the syringe.

"He's fine, she wasn't able to get to him in time." Cottle said as he picked up the syringe off the floor.

"What just happened?" Lee said confused what all the yelling was about.

"We think that Kelly Godsent, the nurse that you just saw, was the person who was trying to kill you."

"Oh…" Lee said, he still hadn't put all the facts together. "So, then why are you saying I'm fine… of course I'm fine… I've been getting better since the blood transfusion."

"The syringe" Cottle said holding it up, "is probably filled with poison."

…………………………………………

"You fraking bitch!" Kara screamed at Godsent as she entered the brig. "How could you! Stevenson open this door know!"

"Lt. Thrace you know I can't do that" the Marine said. "I am actually under strict orders to not let you touch the prisoner. They don't want you to try to throw her out of the airlock."

"I swear to the fraking Gods! If you don't open this door right now I will personally make sure that you are scrubbing toilets for the rest of your life!"

"Sir, the Commander said not to worry about any of your threats because he will make sure that you don't do anything to me." Stevenson replied. With that Kara left for Life Station, anger still radiating off of her.

"Lt. Thrace?" a nugget said as he approached her, "I was wondering if I could ask you a question…"

"Does it look like you can ask me a fraking question nugget!" Kara yelled as she kept walking towards Life Station.

…………………………………………

"Hey" Lee smiled when he saw Kara come in. "What's wrong?"

"Lee someone just tried to poison you again, and you're asking me what's wrong?" Kara said loudly.

"I was just asking a question… you don't need to bite off my head."

"Sorry," she said. Know that she saw Lee was fine with her own eyes she started to calm down.

"So, um…yeah…" Lee said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, so what did you do today?" Kara asked trying to make small talk.

"Well, I woke up…ate something that passes as food nowadays… played some triad with you… and went to sleep… and woke up again… yea that pretty much sums it up…you?"

"The usually, woke up… triad…CAP…Cylons… yelled at someone… tried to kill someone…" Kara said sitting on the bed next to Lee. "So, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They got her before she was able to do anything to me." Lee said with a half-reassuring smile.

"Alright, well I have to go talk to the Old Man about the cylons…"

"Well you know were I'll be when you're done," Lee said waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Lee dream on…" Kara said with a laugh.

…………………………………………

"Come in" Adama said after hearing a knock on the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you Sir," Kara said closing the hatch behind her.

"No, just finishing up some paperwork. I'm guessing you're here to talk about the Cylons."

"Yes Sir," Kara said. "Something isn't right. Every time we get into weapons ranged they jump away. They have never done that before… and I don't think that they are just to scared of me to fight."

"No, I don't think that you're the problem" Adama said as he put his pen down. "I was looking over the reports. Every time that Lee has been poisoned the cylons appeared and then jumped away right before. I don't thinks it's a coincidence."

"Then were they send a message somehow to Godsent?" Kara asked confused.

"I don't know yet, her personal items are being searched through now for any kind of clues and Doctor Baltar is running her through the detector. We should have the results in a few hours."

"Yes Sir. Well I guess there is nothing more I can do right now." Kara said with a smile and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Kara?" Adama said before she opened the hatch. "Get some sleep you need it, and don't make me make that an order."

Kara just nodded and smile before she closed the hatch.

…………………………………………

"Scoot over" Kara said as she tapped on Lee's shoulder to wake him up.

"Yes, Sir" Lee said sarcastically. "So how did the meeting with the Old Man go?"

"Good, but can we talk about it in the morning? I'm really tired and want to get some sleep."

"Sure" Lee said scooting over to make room for Kara; he ended up on his side with Kara cuddled into his chest. "Kara? Are you okay?" Lee asked as he felt her tears soak through his shirt. He heard a sniffle but no answer. "Kara?"

"Yeah I'm fine Lee."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying" Kara said firmly.

"Then what are you doing? Drooling while your still awake?"

"Lee I don't drool while I'm asleep so why would I drool while I was awake?"

"Um… Kara you do drool while your sleeping… trust me… my shirt was covered in drool this morning…" Lee said with a chuckle. "But, seriously Kara what's wrong?"

"Lee, it's just that I have almost lost you 2 times in the past couple of weeks," Kara said looking up at him. "And, then today… I could have lost you again… I just hate the idea of you not being here anymore."

"Kara, I'm never going to leave you," Lee said pulling her closer and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I know, it's just that so many people have died lately…friends… co-workers… I just don't know what I would do if I lost you." There was a long silence and they finally feel asleep.

They were quickly woken up by a voice over the loud speaker.

"Action stations! Action stations! Set condition one throughout the fleet!"

"FRAK!" Kara yelled jumping awake, and effectively elbowing Lee in the stomach.

"FRAK!" Lee yelled doubling over in pain. Kara just ran out of Life Station mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Lee.

"Chief, where's my viper?" Kara yelled running onto the deck still pulling on her flight suit.

"Over there Lt. she ready when you are" Chief said pointing towards her Viper. Kara ran up the ladder to her viper and pulled on her helmet. As soon as Kara launched she saw what seemed like thousands of raiders and two Baseships.

"Where the Frak did they come from?" Kara yelled over the comms.

"Glad you could join us Starbuck" Hotdog said.

"Yeah, well you know I had to make sure that you scrawny ass doesn't get blown out of the sky!" She said with a laugh. "Galactica, how long until the rest of the fleet jumps?"

"Two minutes Starbuck, some ships are having trouble with their FTL drives." Kara heard after she saw a viper blown to pieces.

"We're being eaten up out here! Tell them to hurry the frak up Dee! Kat you have to cylons on your six! Kat pull up damn it!"

"I can't shake them!" Kat said as she narrowly missed colliding with an oncoming raider.

"I got 'em," Hotdog yelled shooting at the raiders effectively blowing them up, but damaging Kats wing.

"Frak! Are you trying to kill me Hotdog?" Kat yelled.

"I've been trying to kill you since the moment I met you, I just haven't succeeded yet!"

"Hotdog, Kat, get your frakking heads in the game! It's not play time! Kat get back to Galactica, you're no good to us if you're dead!" Starbuck yelled at them.

"Yes, sir" Kat replied.

"All vipers return to Galactica!" Dee said over the comms.

"Alright kids! Combat landings!" Kara barked at them. When they were all aboard Galactica jumped.

Kara climbed out of her viper and handed her helmet to Cally. Kara walked off and took a long shower.

"So, how many did we lose this time?" Lee asked when he saw Kara come in.

"Two." Kara said taking a deep breath. "Clicker and Bullseye."

"Come here" Lee said patting the bed. Kara sat down and Lee pulled her into a hug. Kara fell asleep on Lee's chest.

…………………………………………

A week and a half later Lee was released from Life Station. The first thing he did was go to the head to take a long shower. He pulled a towel around his waist and stepped out of the stall. He saw Kara waiting for him, sitting on one of the sinks.

"Hey," Kara said with a smile, "Sorry I wasn't there when you got out."

"It's fine. Getting out of Life Station really isn't a big deal…I'm still not back to active duty… well 'paperwork only'… to be exact."

"Sounds fun," Kara said with a smile. "Don't worry I left plenty for you to do."

"Yeah, I was just about to check to see how long it will take me to dig my way out from under that pile." Lee said trying to give her an angry look, but they just both ended up bursting into laughter.

"So, when are they going to let you fly again?" Kara asked after she caught her breath.

"Cottle said probably in about two weeks, as long as nothing goes wrong, but no promises."

"Well, paperwork can wait for later… I heard that there is a triad game going on in the rec. room. Let's go" Kara said giving him push towards the door. Lee grabbed onto on of the lockers so he didn't fall over, but his towel dropped. Lee quickly picked it up and wrapped it around his waist blushing.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Kara said with a smile. "They do call you Apollo for a reason." She added with a wink.

"You're lucky that I'm not allowed to punch you right now, doctor's order 'no doing anything that requires physical exertion'" Lee quote Cottle. Lee quickly got dressed and they headed over to the rec. room.

…………………………………………

"Looks who's out of Life Station" Helo said with a smile.

"Sorry guys, looks like our plan to kill the CAG didn't work" Kara said smiling.

"Pull up some chairs, join the fun" Helo motioned to some chair that were stacked near the wall. "We missed you Apollo."

"You missed me?" Lee said not believing Helo for a second.

"Yeah, well we were stuck with Starbuck…" Helo said clarifying the matter, Lee just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, well I told you I wasn't a big enough dip stick for the job," Kara said sticking her tongue out at Lee.

"You're right 'Buck," Helo laughed "your to big of one." Kara just punch him in the arm.

"So, what are we playing for today?" Lee said.

"Shots," Helo pointed to the half full bottle on the table.

"Sorry, guys then it looks like I'm out… doctors order," Lee said starting to get up.

"Hold on Apollo, we can change things…" Helo and Kara pushed him back down,

"Okay then, so what are we playing for then?" Lee asked.

"Suggestions?" Helo looked at the group.

"Socks?" one of the nuggets suggested.

"No… I already have all your guys' socks." Kara said.

"Toiletries?" the nugget suggested again.

"No, you guys have just enough to stay clean, I don't want to guys to bet necessities." Lee said effectively killing that suggestion.

"Alright, that leaves strip triad and dares, your choice," Helo said looking at Kara.

"How about winner decides whether they want to dare someone or for someone to take off clothing?" Kara suggested.

"Sounds fair, any objections?" Helo said waiting for their answers, "Alright, then winner decides."

TBC

A/N: Alright, well I didn't post yesterday… but I did update my profile…I warn you know that it's not interesting at all. Also on Sunday I did post 2 chapters, so some of you guys might have skipped the first of the two. Thanks again for reading and for the reviews! I love reviews! Oh yeah… I finally posted a longer chapter…yay!


	10. Mischief and Jealousy

Love and War

Chapter 10: Mischief and Jealousy

"Alright, so who wants to take off some clothes?" Kara laughed as she looked at the cards she had been dealt.

"Why, do you think you're going to win or something Kara?" Lee asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. Kara just gave him a trademark smirk.

"Alright, that's good enough for me. I fold," Hotdog said putting down his cards.

"I fold to," Kat said, also putting down her cards. Helo, Kara and Lee were the only ones still left in the game.

"Well, let's see what you guys got," Kara looked at them expectantly.

"Three on a run," Lee smiled.

"Well, I can't beat that" Helo said throwing his cards down.

"Alright, what do I want to make someone do?" Lee said out loud.

"Not so fast Lee," Kara paused, "FULL COLORS!"

"Not fraking possible!" Lee smile disappeared as he groaned.

"Hummmm… this is tough, what do I want to make someone do?" She turned and looked at Lee. "Give me your shirt Lee."

"Sorry Kara I can't do that. The winner either can dare someone something or pick someone to take an article of clothing off, but that doesn't mean that you get to choose what I take off. So technically I don't have to give you my shirt… I could give you my shoe if I wanted." Lee smiled knowing that he was right.

"Alright, fine then Lee I dare you to give me you shirt," Kara just smiled.

"Fine you win. Here is my shirt." Lee threw his shirt at her face.

"Wait, actually, no…" Kara trailed off, she wanted to make sure that Lee would regret trying to make her look bad earlier. "I dare you to strip down to your skivvies."

Lee took off everything except his underwear, annoyed by the cat calls that were coming from so of the ladies in the room. He sent a glare Kara's way and she just smiled. The next hand Hotdog won, he made Helo eat a spoonful of mayonnaise (of what pasted for mayonnaise) with salad dressing on top. Helo kept gagging, but managed to keep it down. Kat won the next hand.

"Starbuck, strip or dare?" Kat asked.

"Dare," Kara said she had been bored the last couple of weeks without Lee around, she needed some excitement in her life.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Kat had a wicked smile on her face, Kara new she was in trouble.

"Kat, spit it out we aren't going to wait all night for you to figure it out," Kara said annoyed with Kat.

"Well, fine if you want me to hurry then I'll just make it worse," Kat glared at her.

"Fine, you don't have the balls to do anything good anyway," Kara said just egging her on.

"Alright, you asked for it, I dare you to go over to Helo and make out with him," Kat smiled and looked at Lee.

"Oh, that's real hard Kat. Real good dare there," Kara said sarcastically. She got up and walked over to Helo and started to make out with him.

"I um… got to go… I'm really tired…" Lee said putting back on his clothes while avoiding looking at Kara and Helo.

"See you tomorrow," Hotdog said with a smile. "It's good that you're back with the living."

Lee quickly exited the room.

"Hey, where'd Lee go?" Kara said when she had finished.

"He said he was tired and wanted to go to sleep…" Kat said with an evil smile.

"Oh, right…" Kara said looking at the table. "I should probably go to...I have early shift tomorrow." Kara got up and headed for the bunkroom.

"So, do you think she went to go shag the CAG?" Hotdog said with a laugh.

"Probably, you saw the way they were looking at each other today. It looked like Apollo was about to throw Starbuck on the table and frak her right in front of us," Kat laughed.

"No, I don't think so," Helo, ever the voice of reason, said. "They're just good friends, they've been through a lot together."

…………………………………………

"Hey," Kara said pulling back the curtain to Lee's bunk. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"You made a pretty quick exit back there, you didn't even bother saying goodnight." Kara said looking at him.

"I did, you were just to busy to notice…" Lee said with a nastily.

"Lee… it was a fraking dare, don't act all jealous. It's not like there is anything between us anyway."

"Right, nothing between us," Lee said looking at the bottom of the bunk that was directly over him. "Look, Kara… I'm really tired, I have a lot of paperwork to do in the morning…"

"Right. Scoot over," Kara said motioning for him to scoot over.

"I'm a big boy, Kara you're not my mommy, I think I can sleep alone."

"Right. Goodnight then." Kara said closing the curtain in his face and walked over to her locker to grab her toiletry bag.

Lee put his head back on his pillow wondering why Kara could never just admit her feelings, or that maybe there really was nothing between them and he was just imaging it.

…………………………………………

"Let me in to see the prisoner," Lee instructed the guard.

"Yes, Sir. But I have to go with you," the Marine told him.

"That's fine, I just need to talk to her." The Marine opened the door.

"Why?" Lee said looking at Godsent.

"Why what?" Godsent replied.

"Why did you do it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the former nurse shook her head at him.

"You know exactly what I'm fraking talking about!" Lee shouted at her. "You better start talking or I'll throw you out of the nearest fraking airlock!"

"You and I both know that you can't do that, and if you kill me you'll never find out the answer." She said smugly.

"So you admit that it was you?"

"I don't admit to anything."

"You're going to wish you were never created." Lee said, his voice pure ice. He turned and left the room.

…………………………………………

"So, how's the paperwork going?" Kara said as she swung the hatch to Lee's office open.

"Do you ever fraking knock!" Lee said annoyed with her.

"No, you should know that by now. Besides it's not like you would do that the door would need to be closed for. You have a stick to far up your ass."

"Well, you never know Kara, one day I might bring one of my dates in here and have some fun. I wouldn't want you to walk in on that…" Lee said with a smile, he knew exactly how to get under Kara's skin.

"Like anyone would date you."

"You'd be surprised Kara, I've gotten quite a few offers." Lee said, looking up from his stack of papers for the first time.

"Then why haven't you taken any offers?"

"I've been waiting for the right person to ask."

"And who would that be?" Kara asked curiously.

"I'll know when they ask." Lee said picking up his pen and started scribbling things back down on the paper he had been writing on earlier.

"So, whatcha' doing?" Kara asked looking over his shoulder.

"Well, as you know I have been on a 'vacation' for that last couple of weeks," he said as he shooed her away. "And the acting CAG at the time, who by the way is also my lead pilot, left a nice stack of paperwork for me because their lazy ass didn't want to do it."

"Oh, how nice of them." With that Kara left, the last time she was around Lee and paperwork he managed to rope her in to doing some of it. She didn't want that to happen again.

…………………………………………

"ACTION STATIONS. ACTION STATIONS. SET CONDITION ONE THROUGHOUT THE FLEET."

T.B.C

A/N: Thanks reading, I hope people are still enjoying the story. I would really appreciate some reviews to see if people are still reading. But, thank you to the people who have given reviews. Happy reading. Oh yea, sorry I didn't post this earlier the website hasn't been loading correctly for the last couple of days for me.


	11. Launch and Shoot

Love and War

Chapter 11: Launch and Shoot

Kara ran down to the flight deck and jumped into the cockpit of her viper. They pulled her into the tube and she launched.

"Flash, you have two raiders on your six, watch out," Starbuck yelled over the comms.

"I got them Starbuck, thanks for the heads up," Flash replied.

"Galactica you have two inbound missiles," Kara yelled as she began to chase them down. "I don't know if I can get to them in time."

"Copy that Starbuck."

…………………………………………

"Chief get me a viper know!" Lee yelled entering the hangar bay in his flight suit.

"Sorry Captain, you know I can't do that, you haven't been returned to flight status," Chief replied.

"Chief I said get me a FRAKING VIPER NOW!" Lee yelled.

"Sir, you know I can't do that."

"I am giving you a direct order, if you do not get me a viper in the next 30 seconds I will personally make sure that you never come near this flight deck again."

"Yes, sir," the Chief said as he directed Lee to a ready viper.

"Three, two, one and launch."

Lee saw the two inbound missiles that were about to hit Galactica. He flipped his viper and shot. He was able to hit one destroy one of the missile but the other was still on a direct course with Galactica.

"Starbuck, pull up now," Lee ordered. "You're not going to get to it in time!"

Kara pulled up and the missile hit Galactica.

"What the frak are you doing out here Apollo?" Starbuck said when she realized who just ordered her to pull up.

"Don't worry about that know" Lee said. "Galactica how long until the Fleet finishes the jump?"

"About one minute. Apollo, Galactica Actual wishes to speak with you."

"Go ahead Actual," Lee knew what Adama was about to say to him.

"Apollo what the frak are you doing out there?" Adama said infuriated.

"I'm a pilot sir, I need to be out here with them." Lee said as he shot down a raider. "Know if you'll excuse me I have cylons to kill."

"Frak!" Adama said as he threw down the headset. "I want a Marine to take him down to the brig when he lands."

"All vipers return to Galactica."

"Alright combat landing, you know the drill," Lee instructed.

…………………………………………

"Lee! What frak are you trying to pull?" Kara yelled as soon as she jumped out of her cockpit.

"I'm not trying to pull anything Kara," Lee said walking up to her.

"No, you were being a total and complete frakhead! That's what!" Kara yelled as she took a swing at him. Lee saw it coming and was able to stop her.

"Calm down Lieutenant!" Lee growled at her.

"Captain Adama, Sir, I have orders to escort you to the brig," a Marine said. Without protest Lee followed him to the brig.

"So how much trouble am I in?" Lee asked as the Stevenson, the current Marine guarding the brig.

"Well, I'm not sure. From what I heard the Old Man is pretty mad at you."

"Right," Lee said as he lay down on his bunk. About 2 hours later Lee was woken up by the sound of footsteps.

"On your feet Captain!" Adama yelled as he walked in the room. Lee quickly jumped to his feet, still half asleep. "Explain yourself Captain."

"Sir, I don't know what to say."

"Well, you better think of something, and fast, unless you want your knew home to be the brig!"

"Sir, I couldn't just stand by and listen to my pilots die. I needed to be out there," Lee replied.

"At ease Captain," Adama said, his voice softening. "Lee, what were you doing out there. You could have gotten killed?"

"Dad, every time I go out there is a chance that I might get killed. You know that better then anyone else."

"But, going out there when you're not even cleared for flight status? You know better then that."

"Look, I'm fine! I came back alive!" Lee said frustrated.

"Captain, you are confined the brig until further notice." Adama said switching back into 'Commander mode'. With that Adama left.

…………………………………………

Kara came into the brig a few hours later.

"Hey Stevenson, do you think you could let me in so I can talk to him for a few minutes?" Kara said deceivingly calm. Stevenson nodded and let her in.

"You know, I never thought that I would see the day the great Apollo disobeys an order." Kara said beginning her lecture. "Out of all the stupid thing I have seen you do, this is probably the stupidest. Not even that time you…"

"Kara!" He glared at her. "I thought that we agreed to never talk about that little incident again."

"Well, it true! I never though you would be able to top that, but you finally managed. I mean getting caught with…"

"Kara…" Lee said in a low growl.

"Lee, how could you be that stupid? It sounds like something I would do!"

"Well maybe you have been a bad influence on me… or maybe I just wasn't thinking…" Lee said, his voice getting softer.

"Not thinking? Is that what you call it. It seemed to me like you didn't even have a brain!"

"Look Kara, can we just leave this alone? I sorry okay!" Lee said throwing his hands up. He was not in the mood to argue with Kara right now.

"That was a pretty good shot…" Kara smiled.

"It was lucky."

"No, that was good." Kara said with a laugh. "I don't think that I could've done it."

"Wait! What? The great Starbuck admitting that someone did better then her?" Lee smiled.

"Hey, I know a good shot when I see one. So when are you getting out of here?" Kara asked changing the subject.

" 'You are confined to the brig until further notice,' " Lee said quoting his father.

"Right, so you hungry?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day…"

"All bring us some food from the mess."

…………………………………………

Kara came back about half an hour later with two trays from the mess.

"Sorry it took so long, I ran into Tigh on the way back down… He was mad about those progress reports I was supposed to send him last week on the nuggets." Kara said as she passed him some food.

"Oh, I thought you might have gotten lost or something." Lee said as he started to eat. "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know, but the other stuff looked a lot worse. This stuff was only moving slightly. The other stuff was about half way out of the mess hall, I think it was chasing Hotdog." Kara said with a laugh.

"So know we have to worry about the cylons and our food trying to kill us?"

"Life on a Battlestar."

T.B.C


	12. Bars and Boxes

Love and War

Chapter 12: Bars and Boxes

The next morning Lee woke up to the sound of his cell door opening. Stevenson handed him a piece of paper. _Captain Adama, report to Commander Adama's quarters immediately. _Lee got up and went to the Adama's quarters and knocked on the hatch.

"Enter," a gruff voice said from the other side of the hatch.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Lee said entering the room.

"Take a seat Captain," Adama said putting down his pen on a large stack of paperwork. "I'm sure you know what this is about."

"Yes Sir, I do," Even though Lee was fully-grown his father was still always able to make him feel like he was a little boy with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Captain, you still don't have medical clearance to fly. Cottle wants to see you as soon as you leave here to make sure that you didn't do any damage to yourself while you where out there. You are also released from the brig." Adama said with a stern look on his face.

"Yes, Sir. Will that be all?"

"A word of caution Captain," Adama paused letting the weight of what he was about to say sink in. "If you ever try to pull a stunt like that again you will be in the brig a lot longer then one night. Dismissed." With that Lee got up and left. Halfway down the corridor he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"So how'd it go?" Kara said once Lee turned around.

"Could have been worse," Lee said with a half smile.

"Make you feel like a little kid?" Kara said looking at him, Lee just nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling. So where you off to?"

"Life Station, Cottle wants to make sure that I didn't do any damage while I was out there."

"Want some company? I'm off duty for a couple more hours." Lee didn't even bother to answer because he knew that Kara would come even if he didn't want her to.

…………………………………………

"Captain, I heard about your little break out yesterday. Take a seat," Cottle said motioning to an empty hospital bed when he saw Lee enter the room.

"Look, I've been yelled at enough over the past day. Can we please just get this over with?" Lee said not looking forward to another physical.

"Alright, Captain put this on," Cottle handed him a hospital gown and walked closed the curtain.

"Kara, do you mind?" Lee said slightly annoyed.

"No, go right ahead don't let me stop you" Kara said with a smile.

"Funny, haha." Kara just smiled and turned around and waited outside for him. Cottle came back a few minutes later and started the physical.

…………………………………………

"Well, Captain everything seems to be fine. I actually see no reason why I can't return you to flight status," Cottle said once he was done with the physical. "Why don't you change while I do the paperwork?"

"Thank you." Lee said relieved that he would finally be able to fly and let his life get back to normal. Cottle came back and handed Lee the proper paperwork.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have patients to take care of," with that Cottle left. Lee walked out of the curtain area only to find that Kara laughing with Carly, one of the nurses, across the room.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked.

"Nothing, you ready to go?" Kara asked changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah…sure," Lee was still suspicious, he knew to never trust Kara.

"So, um… what were you guys talking about in there?" Lee said once they had left the room.

"Nothing important," Kara said with a wicked smile. Lee was about to protest but…

"Captain Adama and Lt. Thrace please report to CIC immediately. Pass the word to Captain Adama and Lt. Thrace to report to the CIC immediately."

…………………………………………

"Commander, you wanted to see us?" Lee asked when they enter the CIC.

"Captain, Lieutenant let's go somewhere and talk," Adama said motioning towards the door. Kara and Lee followed him to the planning room; they sat down in the chairs and waited. Colonel Tigh entered the room a few minutes later.

"Sir?" Kara asked confused.

"Know that we are all here we can get started," Adama started. "One of our Raptor scouts came back with these pictures today." Adama handed everyone a folder with pictures in it. "It's seems like the cylons have been gathering a significant fleet in the past few months."

"A significant fleet? Don't you think that I a little bit of an understatement?" Kara said still slightly shock at the pictures she was holding. "There has to be at least 20 Baseships here!"

"As you can see they are a significant threat," Adama continued on ignoring Kara's out burst. "That's why I have called you all here. We need to find a way to take some of them out. They are a relatively easy target when they are bunched as close together as they are, we need to take this opportunity while we still can."

"Commander, we have 8 vipers down for repairs. That doesn't leave us with much for an attack force," Lee commented.

"Well, that's why Starbuck is here, we need some out of the box thinking."

T.B.C.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while and sorry this is so short, I have been very busy with work and some family matters. I promise it will get more interesting again soon. Thanks for reading I appreciate it and please review.


	13. Patrols and Plans

Love and War

Chapter 13: Patrols and Plans

"Frak." Kara said once Lee had closed the door to his office.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Lee said plopping down in his chair. "So, what do you think?"

"I think I need some more time to think."

"I don't think this is even possible right now, we barely have enough pilots to keep a sufficient CAP," Lee said tossing her the pilot's duty roster to look at. "And the vipers, half of them are down for repairs."

"Yeah, I know." Kara sighed. "What about raptors?"

"Six working ones right now. So that's 16 vipers, 6 raptors, and the blackbird. Not much of an attack squadron."

"Yeah, but we'll think of something right?" Kara said with a half convincing smile on her face.

"Yeah… I guess we better get some sleep. We both have early CAP, and a planning meeting after that."

"We're on the same one?" Kara said surprised.

"Yeah, I needed a break from flying with some of the greens. Plus we haven't flown a CAP together since before the whole cylon trying to kill me thing. Figure we could both use it."

…………………………………………

Kara could here Lee still tossing in his bunk about an hour later, still trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. She got up and walked over to his bunk.

"Scoot over," Kara said in a whisper as she pulled back the curtain to his bunk.

"Can't sleep?" Lee asked, after they had finished shifting to find a comfortable position.

"Couldn't stop thinking about the mission, or rather the mission to be. Plus, someone wouldn't stop moving around in their bunk and making a bunch of noise."

"Hey, can you to lovers keep it down? Some of us are trying to get some sleep," Helo asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Who's being the loud one now?" Lee whispered in her ear.

"Shut up and sleep."

…………………………………………

"10 minutes," Helo said pulling open the curtain to Lee's bunk. Kara was laying half way on top on Lee with her head buried his shoulder, and Lee had his arm draped very close to her butt.

"10 minutes?" Lee asked confused.

"CAP. CAP in 10 minutes," Helo clarified.

"I thought I set my alarm," Lee said trying to get Kara to move off of him.

"Yeah you probably did, but Kara has a habit of turning them off in her sleep."

"Right. Thanks Helo," Lee said getting up. "Kara get up."

"Err, no…"

"Come on we have CAP in… 9 minutes." Lee said looking at his watch, Kara just rolled over and faced the wall. "Kara if you don't get up right now I'm going make you wish that you never woke up."

"I already wish that I never woke up. I want to be sleeping still."

"You know what I mean. Now, get up." Lee said getting slightly frustrated.

"No, make someone else do CAP," Kara said scooting even closer to the wall.

"Alright, you want to do this the hard? That's fine with me," Lee rolled her off the bed and she hit the floor with a satisfying thud.

"FINE I'M UP!" Kara said loudly picking herself up off the ground.

"Good because we have 7 ½ minutes to get to the flight deck…" Lee said grabbing his towel out of his locker and running towards the showers.

…………………………………………

_7 ¾ minutes later_

"Sirs, here's you preflight checklists and the Commander wanted me to give you these," Cally said handing Kara and Lee both a clipboard with the preflight on it and a sealed envelope.

"Thanks Cally," Kara said opening the envelope. _Meeting changed to 0900 hours today. Make sure you both take a shower after CAP and wear something conformable because we're going to be there a while. ADAMA _

"Sounds like fun," Lee said with a sigh.

"Yeah, can't wait," Kara said sarcastically.

CAP seemed short, to short. Neither of them wanted to go to the long meeting that was waiting for them when they got back. The both got out of their vipers in silence, handed one of the deck crew their helmets and grabbed their post flight checklists.

"So how long do you think this 'long meeting' is going to take?" Kara asked once she saw Lee walk into the head with his towel over his shoulder.

"I don't know, a couple of hours if we're lucky," Lee said as he began to strip out of his flight suit, Kara was doing the same. "As much as I hate them I know that it has to be done. And if we don't do it right then a lot more people are going to die then have to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I hate knowing that the reason why some people die is my fault," Kara said, her voice sounding slightly depressed.

"Kara," Lee said looking at her, "all we can do is try our best to save as many lives as we can. Plus, think of all the lives that you have saved."

"I know, sometimes I just feel like my best isn't good enough" Kara said stepping under the hot spray of the shower. "Mmmmm… how long do we have until that meeting?"

"10 minutes," Lee said looking at the clock on the wall.

"I think we're going to be late, this shower just feels to good," Kara said as she began washing her hair.

"I think that they'll survive if we're a few minutes late."

…………………………………………

"Sorry we're late sir, CAP went a little longer then expected," Lee said as he and Kara both walked into the planning room about 10 minutes later then they were supposed to be there.

"Captain, Colonel Tigh and both know that is a complete lie," Adama told them, Lee and Kara just had a complete 'oh frak' look on their faces. "But," he continued with a smile, "We are going to be here for a while so we'll just over look that matter. Why don't you two have a seat so we can get started."

"Well sir I was overlooking the information last night and I have an idea," Kara started. "Since we only have about 16 vipers and 6 raptors, not much of an attack squadron, why don't we recover them with the carbon composite that we used on the blackbird? It should still be able to fly, but it won't be seen on DRADIS easily. The only problem is that we don't have enough of it on Galactica, we would have to go somewhere else to get it."

"Alright, we'll look into where we can get more carbon composite and talk to Chief Tyrol about refitting the vipers with it," Adama said. "But, what about attacking the ships?"

"Well, the ships are all clustered here, and here," Lee said pointing to certain areas on the planning table. "If we talk a small squadron of vipers that aren't refitted around as a decoy we could slip around the back with raptors and plant bombs on the outer hulls of some of the ships. Once they blow up it will start a chain reaction and most of the ships will be rendered defenseless. That should leave these three smaller ships they shouldn't be that much of a problem to take out. And the vipers that aren't escorting the raptors will be defending Galactica."

"That doesn't leave very much protection for Galactica," Kara said stopping him. "And what about the fleet?"

"The fleet wont jump with us, we will leave them behind with emergency jump coordinates if they run into any trouble. They will just have to have their FTL drives spooled up and ready. But, this also means that we will have to use the carbon composite on the raptors too, otherwise they will be detected and it won't work," Lee said hoping that the others thought that the plan would work too.

"So, when did you think of this?" Adama inquired surprised by his son's seemingly well thought out plan.

"Just now, I know that we will have to fine turn it and everything, but I think that it could work."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I actually think Lee is right for once. It could work," Kara said with a smile.

"Colonel Tigh and I will look over it, if we any questions we'll call you back. Why don't we all meet for dinner to discuss it more? It looks like this won't take as long as we thought, you both are dismissed."

T.B.C

A/N: Well again sorry I haven't posted in so long, things here have been a little hectic. I just finished helping my best friend move . (I know you're reading this! I miss you!). I don't know how soon I will be able to post, but I'll try to make it a little bit more frequent.


	14. Paper and Pasta

Love and War

Chapter 14: Paper and Pasta

"So, do you really think your crazy idea is going to work?" Kara asked after Lee closed the hatch to the planning room.

"Yeah, I think it will," Lee said. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess war college paid off," Kara said with a smirk. "So we're off shift for another 5 hours before we have to meet for dinner. What do you want to do 'til then?"

"Well, I promised the chief that I would help him out for about an hour, he's giving some of his crew the day off, and after that I have paperwork. What about you?"

"I was thinking about going to the rec. room to see if there was a good game of triad going on," Kara replied with a smile, hoping that Lee wouldn't drag her along to do more work.

"Really?" Lee asked with a devilish grin, Kara knew that she wasn't going to get what she wished for.

"Yeah. And I'm not going to help you with your paperwork or on the hangar deck!" Kara said hoping that by her saying that he wouldn't drag her to do it.

"All right, lets make a bet, if I beat you to the hangar deck then you have to do repairs for an hour and then help me with paperwork, and if you win then you don't have to. K?"

"Wait, so if I win all I get is not having to anything, which by the way is hwat I was going to do anyway?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Lee asked knowing she was about to give him a counter bet.

"No, that's not going to work. If I win then I don't have to help you with the paperwork and you have to do something for me."

"What is something?" Lee asked slightly confused.

"Anything I want, that I can make you do anytime I want," Kara said smiling. "Or are you to much of a chicken?"

"Fine, it's a deal." Lee said knowing that if he said no he would never here the end of it.

"Ready… Set…Go," Kara said. They both took of at a dead sprint, the hangar deck was two decks down and almost the other side of the ship. After Lee almost crashed into two people going around a bend Kara had a bit of a lead, but Lee was determined. Picking up the pace he grabbed the back of Kara tanks and pulled her back causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Dirty move Adama!" Kara yelled after him while picking herself off the floor. " I think that's cheating!"

"We didn't set any rules, so anything goes!" Lee yelled back at her, as she was know almost a corridor behind him now. Then Kara sees it, the door to the maintenance shaft, she couldn't remember if this one went to the hangar deck or back over to the mess hall. She takes it anyway knowing that if she did she'd definitely lose. In the last corridor before the hangar deck Lee doesn't see or hear Kara behind him anymore. He has about 10 more steps to go when he see Kara crawl out of the access panel next to the door to the hangar deck, he stops dead in his tracks in disbelief.

"Looks like I win," Kara said with a smirk.

"Wait, no, that's definitely cheating Kara," Lee said, still not believing what he just saw.

"But, I thought out said anything goes! So I win."

"Come on, that's just plain out cheating… but fine, a bets a bet," Lee said knowing that he did say 'anything goes'. "Look I really do have to help out the chief, but I'll be in my office in about an hour and a half."

…………………………………………

After Lee finished his work on the hangar deck he took a quick shower and headed to his office to finish paperwork. When he opened the hatch he wasn't surprised to see Kara sitting at his desk working on the flight schedule.

"I got bored," Kara said looking up at him. "I figured you could use the help. Didn't you say that you would be here like an hour ago?"

"Yeah well I found a leak in on of the vipers, it took me a while to figure out exactly where it was coming from… then when I was trying to replace the line I got oil all over myself… so I had to take a shower," Lee explained. "So how long have you been waiting here?"

"About ten minutes," Kara said even though she had been there for the better part of the hour.

"Really? You did all this work in ten minutes?" Lee said pointing to the stack of papers that was already completed. "Maybe you should be CAG."

"Well, it really wasn't that much… just a bunch little things…" Kara said hoping he would buy her excuse.

"Right… well that whole stack of paperwork has to be done before the meeting tonight," Lee said pointing to a stack of papers. "So can I have my chair back?" Lee said motioning for Kara to get up.

"I'm guessing that this is the list of potential nuggets?" Kara grabbed a file off his desk as she got up for him.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to give those to you. You need to pick out a new group of nuggets. Classes are supposed to start next week. Why don't you do that while I finish some of this?" Lee said hoping that she would stay so that he had some company. Kara just nodded and sat down, knowing that if she didn't get it done know she probably never would.

…………………………………………

"So if we plant a bomb here, and here it should blow up this ship and take these four with it," Lee said as he continued looking over the plans with Kara, Adama and Tigh during dinner. "We'll have to set the timers on the bombs to go off at the same time otherwise the baseships with move away from each other."

"Right, but how are we going to attach them to the hull of without them knowing?" Kara said, her mouth full of pasta.

"We can use a magnetic seal on the bombs so all we have to do is get them close enough to the hull so they can attached themselves, and since the carbon composite isn't magnetic it shouldn't effect us," Lee continued. "What did the chief say about refitting the vipers and the raptors?"

"He said that is shouldn't be a problem as long as we can get him enough material, and if he has everyone working on it he should be able to get it done in a few days," Adama said handing Lee a folder. "These are the ships that said that they have carbon composite that we can use. I want you to have you to have your pilots begin picking it up in the morning."

"I'll make sure it gets done right away."

"Now that we have all that settled why don't we just enjoy dinner?" Adama said picking up all the mission files off the table and moving them to the desk behind him.

…………………………………………

"I should be able to get this done in a few days know that I can get started," the Chief said the next morning once the first shipload of carbon composite came in.

"How many of my pilots do you need? I can make whoever is off duty help as long as they all get enough sleep to be fit for duty and you can have them as long as you want," Lee asked Tyrol.

"I can use anyone that you don't need, the more people that I have working on this the faster it can get done."

"I'll send some over to help you in a few minutes," Lee said as he walked of to begin to look for pilots. "Oh, and Chief… If they give you any problems let Starbuck deal with them."

…………………………………………

_Four Days Later_

"As many of you have guess, we have been planning a op," Lee said as he walked up to the podium in the pilots briefing room. "A few of our scouts found a large fleet of cylon baseships grouped closely together. It was decided that an opportunity like this could not be passed up. Everyone here will have a specific job in this that must be follow precisely if we want this to work. Timing has to be perfect…"

T.B.C

A/N: So this chapter was boring… but next chapter the battle! Yay!


	15. Red and Blue

Love and War

Chapter 15: Red and Blue

"Blackbird you are clear for launch," Captain Kelly said over the comms. Lee was the first to launch, he was heading the blue squadron, who's mission was to protect the Raptors planting the bombs. "Good hunting Captain. Three…two…one…launch."

"Viper 289 you are clear for launch," Kelly said to Kara who was anxiously awaiting her turn to launch, which was a while because the whole blue squadron had to launch before the red, which she was commanding. "Three.. two.. one.. launch."

Kara couldn't see any of the blue squadron, but she figured that they were already well on their was to their targets. She couldn't stop thinking about Lee, but she knew that they had to kept radio silence. The red squadron on the other hand was the decoy squadron and their mission was to distract the Cylons.

"So Hotdog, how many of these fraking cylons you think you can get?" Kara asked Hotdog over the comms, hoping to get the cylons attention.

"I don't know, you want to take bets?" Hotdog asked.

"I don't think the Commander would approve of that," Kara said knowing that the whole ship was probably listening to this.

"You're right Starbuck, I don't want bets on my ship," Adama said over the comms.

"DRADIS contact, Cylon raiders headed towards Galactica, ETA 5 minutes," Dee called over the comms.

…………………………………………

_Blue Squadron_

Lee was nervous… Actually the whole blue squadron was. 6 Raptors, 5 vipers refitted with carbon composite, the Blackbird, 15 bombs to plant, and 15 minutes to get in, plant the bombs, and get out. If something went wrong they would probably all be dead. So far his dradis showed all the Cylon activity towards the Galactica, and he hoped that it would stay that way. 9 more minutes to go and probably 10 more bombs to plant, though he couldn't be sure.

…………………………………………

_Red Squadron_

"ETA 1 minute," Kara heard Dee say over the comms.

"Alright, you guys know the drill. Formation Clinkle Dinkle," Kara said hoping that they would all come back alive this time. "Weapons free in three… two… two and a half… one… go."

"There's so many of them!" Syndicate, one of the fairly newbees, said over the comms.

"Come on guys keep it together! And for fraks sake stay out of Galactica's firing solution," Kara yelled at them trying to get there heads in the game, she didn't want to die today. See looked at the time, 6 more minutes until the big fireworks show.

…………………………………………

_Blue Squadron_

_Where are they? _Lee thought as he waited for the last raptor and viper to come back to the meeting coordinates _They should have been back two minutes ago!. _Lee signaled the rest of the blue squadron to leave, he wanted the rest of the squadron to be out of danger when everything started to blow. _Two more minutes _Lee told himself _Two more minutes and I'm out of here._

…………………………………………

_Galactica and Red Squadron_

"Galactica, this is Helo. Most of us are back, Apollo is still out there waiting for the two more people," Helo said once his squadron reached Galactica.

"All Raptors you are cleared to land, Blue Squadron vipers you are now Red," Adama ordered.

"We're getting slaughtered out here!" Kara said glad the Blue squadron could give them a hand.

…………………………………………

_Oh frak!_ Lee thought as he saw the last raptor and viper coming his way being chased by about 7 raider, hopefully they hadn't detected him yet. Lee was able to destroy 3 raiders before they detected him, but there were still 4 more, and now two of them were chasing him.

"Galactica, they found us," Lee told Galactica. "One minute before this whole thing blows, don't wait for us… we're dead anyway."

"Apollo!" Kara yelled at him over the comms. "Get back here! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"You guys have to go! Otherwise this was all for nothing," Lee knew she wouldn't listen but he knew he had to try. Three… two… one…BOOM. 20 seconds later the blast wave hit him, his computers and weapons systems were knocked out but luckily the raiders were too. Floating in space, Lee watched Galactica jump.

T.B.C

A/N: Okay really short but I probably will post either later today or tomorrow.


	16. Calls and Answers

Love and War

Chapter 16: Calls and Answers

"Can anyone hear me? Is anyone out there?" Lee said trying his radio. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone getting this?"

"Apollo, are you out here?" Lee heard a voice say over the comms.

"Starbuck is that you?"

"Yea, where the frak are you?" Kara said in relief when Lee answered her.

"I have no idea, all my computer systems are down. I surprised that my radio is still working," Lee said but then realized that she wasn't supposed to be here. "Kara what are you doing here! I thought I told you to get back to Galactica!"

"You did, I just didn't listen," Kara said with her Starbuck smirk.

"What the frak were you thinking staying here? We're as good as dead out here! You know that," Lee said, his voice dripping with anger.

"Look Lee, I couldn't leave you! I don't want another dead Adama on my head!" Kara confessed.

"So, your moron self decided to stay out here and die too? Gods Kara, what were you thinking?"

"Galactica will come back for us, you know they wont leave us out here. I'm sure that a raptor will be here as soon as the refuel it," Kara confidently said. "I mean they aren't just going to leave their two best pilots to sit out here and die of oxygen deprivation."

"Okay, then if you're so confidant that they are going to come back for us then why did you stay?" Lee asked slightly confused.

"I thought you might want some company, being out here for a while can get pretty lonely."

"So we have about… 5 hours of oxygen left… how long do you think it will take them to send S.A.R?"

"I don't know they probably be here within an hour."

"So, what do you want to do for an hour?" Lee asked.

"Well, first of all I was thinking about trying to find you… where exactly are you?"

"I don't know…. there's a lot of debris everywhere," Lee sighed.

"Alright, then where were you last?"

"My last known coordinates were at Blue 2… then a raider was on my tail and I was to busy trying to not get killed!"

"Well, at least I have a place to start looking… I mean how far do you think you went?"

"Not to far…but the blast wave could have carried me a ways … I really don't know," Lee replied.

After searching for about an hour Kara finally found Lee, and from what she could see he wasn't looking to good. He had a large cut on his forehead and it looked like fresh blood was still coming out of it.

"Hey, you okay Apollo?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lee asked confused.

"Your head is bleeding…" Kara said her voice filled with concern.

"It is?" Lee said as he tried to touch it with his hand but hit his helmet instead.

"Frak Lee why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Kara said frustrated.

"I didn't even know myself!"

"Right… whatever. So, what do you want to do until S.A.R gets here?"

"I don't know, there isn't much we can do."

"Right… what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Remember that day in lifestation when you were talking to that nurse.. what were you guys talking about?" Lee asked, still curious.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Lee," Kara said with a smile.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" Lee said almost begging.

"Well…I guess if you really want to know… Sarah…the nurse… was just saying that the thing that she loves about her job is that she gets to see all the hot pilots walk around in the medical gowns with the ass hanging out.. she thought that yours was one of the better views," Kara said with a smile.

"Right.. sure you were. Why can't you ever just tell the truth Kara," Lee asked rolling his eyes.

"I am telling the truth!" Kara said trying to sound offended, even though she was telling the truth.

"Right.. sure you are…"

"Hey, haven't you heard the talk in the pilots duty locker?" Kara asked, still amused.

"I try not to," Lee said blushing.

"Okay then, you know that you are considered one of the hottest men on Galactica, if not in the whole fleet."

"Look can we not talk about this?" Lee said turning an even deep shade of red, he knew that a few of the women liked him, but never thought much about it.

"Fine…" Kara smiled. "So if you don't want to talk about that then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know… So what other rumors are going around?"

"Well, the usual… you and I are sleeping together… I'm pregnant with you child… the usual."

"Right… so this is interesting…" Lee said yawning. "I'm so fraking tired, you mind taking first watch while I sleep?"

"Lee you can't sleep… you probably have a concussion."

"Just a few minutes, I'm just so tired," Lee said groggily.

"Lee don't fall asleep!" Kara said. It was no use Lee was already drifting off. "Lee wake up! You can't sleep!"

"Kara? Why are you here? I thought that you were stationed on Galactica?" Lee asked confused. "When did you transfer to Atlantia?"

"Lee? You are stationed on the Galactica now! Remember the whole cylons thing?" Kara said not realizing that the effects of his concussion were finally getting to him.

"What the cylons attack?… but we haven't heard from them in 40 years," Lee said still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Right," Kara said realizing what was happening. "Lee you have a concussion…Look we were attacked by the cylons and the world as we know it doesn't exist anymore. You are the CAG on Galactica and I am the lead pilot. We were on a mission to destroy some of the cylon basestars, your ship was damaged and you got a concussion. Galactica has jumped away and we are waiting for a S.A.R party to come back for us," Kara said trying to sum up the last few months of their lives.

"Right, I knew that," Lee said trying to remember.

"Wait, hold on…" Kara said, Lee could tell something was wrong. "Lee do you see that?"

"See what?"

"Straight ahead… something's moving," Kara said maneuvering her ship around so that she could get a better look. "Oh, frak…" she said as a blip showed up on dradis.

"What is it?" Lee asked still not understand what was happening.

"There are cylons still alive out there… and they're headed towards us."

"Kill your helmet light… radio silence until I say so," Lee said turning off his light.

T.B.C


	17. Blackness and Light

Love and War

Chapter 17: Blackness and Light

"Report," Adama said after the jump was completed.

"Sir, all ship present and accounted for. Damage to the forward flight pod, one viper and the blackbird are not accounted for," Gaeta responded.

"Who?"

"Lt. Thrace and Cpt. Adama, Sir."

"How many others did we lose?" Adama asked trying to keep his mind on task.

"One raptor and 5 vipers," Gaeta paused. "Not including Starbuck and Apollo."

"Col. you have the deck, I'll be in my quarters," Adama said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

…………………………………………

_Somewhere floating in space_

Lee and Kara sat there silent and in the dark. The cylon ship that was searching through the debris was getting nearer by the second.

"Kara…" Lee whispered over the radio.

"Lee, I thought we were keeping radio silence?" Kara responded slightly annoyed.

"I don't think it makes that much of a difference… _it_ already sees us," Lee said as he began flipping switches trying to get his plane to start up again.

"Right…" Kara said quickly starting her engine.

"FRAKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Lee said as kick the console a few time, lights started to flicker on. "Let's get out of here."

"Frak that thing is fast," Kara said when she saw the cylon ship was already on their tails.

"So what's the plan here Kara!" Lee said, while narrowly missing a large chunk of debris.

"I don't know you're the one who went to war college!" Kara said as she flipped around to try to get a shot at the cylon ship, but missed.

"Kara… I uh… feel kinda…dizzy."

"Just hang on, concentrate on the not getting killed, let me worry about the cylon," Kara said hoping he wouldn't black out.

"I don't know if I can do this," Lee said, nausea filling his voice. He pulled to a complete stop, not wanting his ship to be still moving when he blacked out.

"FRAK!" Kara said, the cylon managed to hit her starboard wing, her viper began spinning out of control. Kara managed to get control of it again but the it was to late, the cylon ship was already on top of her.

…………………………………………

"Come in," Adama said when he heard a knock on the hatch.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you," Helo said opening the door. "I just want to let you know that a three raptors are refueled and ready to go back for Starbuck and Apollo."

"No, only one. We lost enough people today as it is," Adama said. "As much as I hate it, we can't risk sending more then that. Leave as soon as you are ready."

"Yes sir," Helo said turning to leave.

"Helo," Adama paused, "find them."

"Yes, sir."

…………………………………………

"Lee wake up," Kara said shaking Lee gently trying to get him to wake up. "Please Lee wake up."

"Kara?" Lee said slightly opening his eyes.

"Hey," Kara smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a viper landed on my head," Lee said. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Kara said looking at the bars surrounding them. "My best guess is that we are prisoners of the cylons. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Yeah, kinda… the last thing I remember is was waiting for one of the raptors to get back and then everything went black after that." Lee tried to sit up, but couldn't keep his balance and laid back down.

"Well, at least you remember the cylons this time," Kara said trying to smile.

"What do you mean this time?" Lee asked confused.

"Well, you have a concussion… after the basestars blew up you couldn't remember anything," Kara explained, trying to leave out the whole 'I stayed behind for you even though I wasn't supposed to' part. "Hey, stay with me here," Kara said trying to get Lee to stay awake.

"I see you two are finally awake," a man standing at the door said.

"What do you want?" Kara said defensively as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well, I want you killed, up Number Eight said that their might be some use for you still," Doral said with a smile.

"He needs a doctor," Kara said motioning to Lee.

"Yes, we know. A pity isn't it?" Doral smiled again. "The human body is so fragile, one little hit on the head and that's it."

"Kara…?" Lee said in a weak whisper.

"Yeah, I'm here Lee," Kara said rushing back to his side. "Hey, it's okay just hang on… I'm going to get you some help."

"Well, look what we have here," Doral smiled as Simon walked over with a small black medical kit, in hand. Simon opened the cell door and stepped in. He pulled out a small flash light and looked in Lee's eyes, gave him a shot and left.

T.B.C

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long… busy… please r&r.


	18. Time and Numbers

Love and War

Chapter 18: Time and Numbers

"What did you just do? Where are you going? What did you do to him?" Kara yelled after Simon as he closed the cell door.

"You care about him don't you?" Number 8 (Sharon Valerii) said as she sat in a chair across the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"We've been watching you. The way you look at him, hold his hand, watch over him. You love him don't you?"

"He's one of my shipmates, a fellow officer. I have to watch over him."

"But, it's more then that isn't it?"

"Like I said before, he's human… humans actually have compassion for one another, not programmed emotions. There's a difference between compassion and love, but you wouldn't know it, would you?"

"That's where you're wrong. We do understand them. We just have control over our emotions. We don't kill each other over jealously or greed," Sharon said walking over to Lee. "I can see why you are attracted to him. He's young, strong, good genes, actually a perfect mate for breeding."

"I guess our Sharon was right. You cylons are nothing alike."

"In some aspects."

Kara watched Sharon walk past the centurion guarding the door and disappear out of sight.

…………………………………………

_SAR Mission_

"I can't make anything out on DRADIS, there's too much debris," Helo said to Racetrack.

"Try the comms again Helo, they have to be out there somewhere."

"Starbuck, Apollo do you read?… Blackbird, viper 213 do you read?…" Helo paused and waited for a response. "Nope, still nothing. We're bingo fuel, we better get back."

"3…2…1… jump."

"Raptor 289 requesting permission to dock."

"Permission granted Raptor 289, find anything Helo?" Dee's friendly voice said over the comms.

"Negative, there was to much debris to find anything."

…………………………………………

Kara woke up to the sound of the cell door opening.

"We thought that you might be hungry, and you'll need your strength later," Doral said putting a small tray of food on the ground, a bucket of water, and two sets of clean clothes. "And, you're starting to smell."

"Gee, thanks," Kara said sarcastically.

"Kara…?" Lees said opening his eyes slightly. "What's going on?"

"Well, we're still on a cylon ship… How are you feeling?"

"Better, but my head still frakking hurts."

"Yeah, well a concussion will do that to you. It looks like whatever they gave to you is helping though."

"So what's you plan on getting us out of here?" Lee said. "FRAK!"

"What!" Kara said quickly turning back around to face Lee.

"Nothing, it just hurts to sit up."

"Here, eat some of this. They brought it over here right before you woke up."

"What are you doing?"

"Washing up. In case you haven't noticed Lee, we smell," Kara said as she pulled her bra over her head. "Enjoying the show?"

"Immensely."

"Here," Kara said throwing a towel at his head. "You're starting to smell too."

"But, I don't know if I can wash myself," Lee said wanting to see what her reaction would be.

"Dream on Lee."

…………………………………………

"Commander, the raptor should be ready to go in about 20 minutes. Tyrol is just refueling it and I'm going over preflight, after that we'll be back in the sky." Helo said when she spotted Commander Adama walk into the raptor.

"You're not going back. The fleet is jumping to a system where one of our scouts found water earlier today. Fights are already breaking out on other ships over water. We can't risk the whole fleet over two pilots who are probably already dead. Their oxygen supplies would have run out hours ago."

"So you're just giving up on them?"

"No, if they managed to survive this long they'll find their way back to us," Adama said as he left.

…………………………………………

Two centurions entered the cell followed by Six and two other centurions carry a stretcher.

"If you know what's good for you, you wont fight back," Six said looking at Kara. The two centurions put Lee on the stretcher an walked out.

T.B.C

A/N: sorry it has been taking be so long between posts… all I can say is life happens. Hope you guys are still enjoying though.


	19. Somewhere and Somewhere else

Love and War

Chapter 19: Somewhere and Somewhere else

"What's happening?" Kara screamed at Six.

"Kara, you aren't helping yourself. You need to calm down before…" Six said calmly.

"Calm down? You want me to fraking calm down! I'll calm the frak down when you tell me what in the FRAKKING GODS NAME YOU ARE DOING!"

"Ms. Thrace, you really need to calm down."

"Tell me where you took Lee and I'll calm down!" Kara screamed at the Six model. The last thing Kara remembered was a small pinch on the back of her neck.

…………………………………………

_Galactica _

"Commander?" Gaeta said for the third time. "Commander?"

"Bill," Tigh said tapping Adama's shoulder trying to get his attention. "Maybe we should end a little earlier today. We all need a little rest and this can wait for tomorrow."

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. I assume that it's okay that Colonial One stays on Galactica for the night," President Roslin said as she collected the papers in front of her.

"Yes, Madame President," Adama said clearing his throat. "I'm sorry this has taken longer then we expected. We should be able to finish the meeting in the morning."

Gaeta and Tigh walked out the door, but Laura stayed at the desk for a second longer.

"I know this is hard for you Bill, but you have to let them go. It's been over two weeks," Roslin said touching his hand. "They're not coming back. Trust me when I say that we all wish they were still here, but there not, and you have to begin to move on if you want this fleet to survive."

"You know, it's the little things that I miss. Seeing them smile and making each other laugh even though when nothing seemed to be going right. The lack of reports onf insubordination…the little things that made us all laugh."

"Well, get some sleep you look very tired. Goodnight Bill."

…………………………………………

_Somewhere_

"Frak!" Kara hissed as she slowly woke up. Her head was throbbing and it hurt to move. She looked around the small room, but she didn't see Lee. All she saw was a cold plate of mush for her to eat.

"So," a voice said as the door behind her opened slowly. "I see that your awake. We thought that we had almost lost you earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't figure it out yet Kara? We thought you were smarter then that," the cylon said with a smirk. "Did you really think that we were keeping you here just for fun? You remember the farms don't you? Do you really think we have stopped trying?"

"But, how?" Kara asked slightly confused, from what she could tell nothing had be done to her.

"You know how it work don't you? A man and a woman…"

"Yeah, I know how it works. But I can't get pregnant, not after what you did to me."

"Well, there are ways to reverse what we have done." With that the cylon left.

…………………………………………

_Somewhere else_

"So how are we feeling today, Captain?" Simon asked as he opened the curtain.

"Well… I still feel like killing you if that's what you mean." Lee hissed at the cylon.

"You really need to get past your anger Captain."

"You killed her! You expect me not to be angry with you?"

"Captain that's where your wrong. You must have misunderstood me, we are _going_ to kill her. But, she hasn't served her purpose yet. Then again neither have you. Did she ever tell you about the farms?"

"No, not really. She never wanted to talk about it."

"Well, maybe I can clarify for you. We have been unable to reproduce on our own. God wants us to reproduce. We think that the humans left on Caprica may have been effected by the radiation. You were never exposed to the radiation, and Kara was only there for a short period of time. We are hoping to use both of you to fulfill God's plan."

"You're crazy you do know that right?" Lee asked. "I'm never going to help you, and neither will she."

"Again Captain you underestimate us. We would prefer your cooperation, but it isn't necessary to get what we need. So are you going to cooperate?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I was afraid of that," Simon took out a syringe and injected Lee with it. 15 seconds later Lee was 'sleeping' peacefully.

T.B.C

A/N: Wow again another short chapter… I know I haven't posted in about 3 weeks just been busy… I hope everyone is still enjoying..


	20. Plans and Reunion

Love and War

Chapter 20: Plans and Reunion

When Lee finally woke up all he could see was the top of a blonde's head snuggled closely next to him. He didn't know where he was, who was with him, or how he got there. All he knew was that he was comfortable. He wanted to get up and see who he was with but he didn't want to wake whoever it was up. That's when things started to go bad, the last thing he could remember was the cylons trying to get him to do something for them, but he couldn't remember what they wanted. Before he could figure out what was happening the blonde started to stir.

"Hey," a sleepy Kara said. "What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, I don't remember anything do you?" Lee questioned.

"No, did we umm…"

"I dunno…"

"Right… So what do you say we get out of here?" Kara said untangling herself from Lee's arms. She walked over to were a robe was hanging up and put it on. "So what's the plan?"

"I still working on that. But I'm thinking along the lines of getting the frak out of here as soon as we can."

"Well the room is entirely metal except for the red glowing band thing in the wall. I guessing the exit is that way, but it's probably guarded so will need to find another way out." Kara looked around the corner and a centurion stepped out. "So I guess that way is a no."

"Yeah, looks like we'll have to find another way."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you two, but there isn't another was out," a number six model said as she came around the bend. "I think we've said this before, but you don't seem to understand. God has a plan for both of you, we aren't going to let either of you ruin it."

"God? There is no _God_!" Kara said. "And if _God _ had a plan for us don't you think that he would be able to do it without your help?"

"You just don't understand. God loves you, even though you are turning away from him he still loves you, all you have to do is be sorry for your sins."

"Yeah, well I hate to tell you that I'm not a part of God's plan."

"That's were you're wrong Kara Thrace. The first step in God's plan if already complete."

"What do you mean the first step is already complete?" Lee said stepping into the conversation for the first time.

"You will see soon enough," with that the six turned and left.

…………………………………………

_Galactica CIC_

"Raptor 581 reporting back," Racetrack reported over the comms. "Requesting permission to speak with Galactica Actual."

"Actual here, what's the problem Racetrack?" Adama said picking up the headset.

"We found a moon with tyllium, but there are 4 cylon baseships in close orbit."

"Copy that Racetrack, come on home."

"So what do you think?" Adama asked Tigh once he hung up the phone.

"We need the tyllium, but I don't know if we can take on 4 baseships. Maybe will get lucky and another raptor will find tyllium somewhere else."

_Later in the briefing room _

"As you may know Madame President, we found a source for tyllium, but it is heavily guarded by cylons." Adama said as he started the briefing. "We have two options, keep searching or attack the cylons and get tyllium."

"Commander, some ships only have enough fuel for one more jump. What are the chances that we will be able to find another source for tyllium?"

"We already closest locations, but we could go out farther. The only problem with going out farther is that the whole fleet would have to jump, if we jumped know and the cylons find us that would mean half the fleet would be sitting ducks. If we can secure this source of tyllium the fleet will be much safer." Adama continued.

"How many would we lose if we attacked them?"

"It would be high, but I think it would be worth it. We have had some success before in surprising the cylons, but they may just jump back with reinforcements."

"Well, it looks like we have no other choice." Roslin said.

…………………………………………

_Somewhere on a Cylon baseship_

"What do you think they mean 'we'll find out soon enough?' " Kara said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know… I don't know if I want to." Lee said looking at her.

"Do you think they are going to bring us food anytime soon?"

"We are being held prisoner by the cylons and all you can think about is food?!"

"Hey!… well I can't remember the last time I ate something, and since we haven't come up with a plan on getting out of here I'm guessing we are going to be here a while…"

"Yea… well good thing I have and idea. See that table over there? I think we can break off the legs and use them as a weapon to take out the skin jobs. Maybe once we do that we can find some weapons so we can take the mechanical ones."

"Oh, that's a great plan Lee… if you want to get us killed! You don't think they will notice if we break the legs of the table and start stabbing them with it?" Kara said slightly annoyed.

"And you have a better plan?"

"It's not that hard to think of a better plan then yours!"

"Let's hear it then!"

"I haven't thought of it yet!"

"Is there a problem?" Six said as she walked in.

"Yea there is, we are being held against our will by frakking toasters!" Kara yelled at her.

"Don't you understand that this is all part of Gods plan? We only want what is best for you, what God wants for you."

"Look this _God _stuff is really starting to get annoying. So why don't you just let us the frak out of here?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Some of the other models thought that it would best for you if you were in a different setting. We agreed that it would best if you went back to Galactica."

"You're just going to let us go?" Lee asked.

"Like I said before it's all in God's plan. Simon will be here shortly and then you will be released." Six explained.

"I don't understand?" Kara said still confused. Six didn't answer, she just turned around and left.

A few minutes later Simon entered the room to take samples of their blood.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked refusing to let him touch her.

"Didn't Six explain this to you?" Simon asked with a smirk.

"Just tell me what the frak you are doing!"

"God's plan." Two centurions pinned Kara and Lee against that wall so that Simon could take his samples. After he had finished they were given their flight suits and taken to their vipers.

"So you think this is a trap Lee?" Kara asked before they got into their vipers.

"Of course it's a trap, but there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just get the frak out of here before they change their minds." Lee said jumping into his viper and starting up the systems.

…………………………………………

_Galactica_

"Alright guys you know the mission. Good Hunting," Kat (the new CAG) said as Galactica prepared to jump.

"3…2…1… jump…"

"Dradis is picking up four base ships and something else… It looks like two vipers," Gaeta said looking at the dradis screen.

"Launch vipers, this is our only shot at this," Adama said.

"Vipers you are clear for launch," Dee said over the comms.

"Dee, find out who's in those vipers."

"Unknown vipers please identify yourselves. Unknown vipers, this is Galactica, please respond."

"Galactica this is Apollo, it's good to here your voice," Lee responded.

"Galactica this is Starbuck, I can't believe you're really here."

T.B.C


	21. Relief and News

Love and War

Chapter 21: Relief and News

_Hangar Deck Galactica _

As soon as Kara and Lee opened there canopy's all they could see were rifles pointed in their faces.

"Put your hands on your head. PUT YOU HANDS ON YOUR HEAD NOW!" one of the marines shouted at them, naturally they complied. "Corporal get those cuffs on them and take them down them down to the brig."

"Is this really necessary?" Kara said, not wanting to be locked up for who knows how long.

"I said put your FRAKING HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND SHUT THE FRAK UP!"

…………………………………………

_CIC_

"Sir, Captain Adama and Lt. Thrace have been taken down to the brig," Dualla said. "The vipers have been detected by the Cylons and they have launch raiders."

"What is the status on the raptors?" Adama replied.

"As far as we can tell they haven't detected them."

…………………………………………

_2 hours later (after the Cylon threat had been neutralized) in the Brig_

"Commander," Kara said looking up, "you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Tell them to let us out of here."

"You know I can't do that Lt.," Adama replied. "Both of you have been prisoners of the cylons. Do you really expect us to believe that this isn't a trap?"

"Then how long should be expect to be here for?" Lee said speaking up for the first time.

"Until we can confirm that you really are who you say you are."

"And how are you going to do that?" Kara said slightly annoyed.

"Cottle will run some tests. Then we'll decide from there what to do with the both of you" Adama said then turned around and left.

"So," Kara said with a sigh, "how long do you think we are going to be stuck here for?"

"I don't know. I'm so happy to be home I could spend the rest of my life here and not care," Lee replied.

"I don't know about that, spending the rest of my life here… sounds kind of boring… no booze or triad."

"I still don't understand why they let us out, it just doesn't add up. I mean why would they let us out after being prisoners for so long."

"Lee, it doesn't matter, we're out of there. Just be happy we're out."

"I can't, something just doesn't add up," Lee said leaning up against the bars of his cell. "Something isn't right, can't you feel it?"

"Yeah, but I mean we were gone for so long, of course it doesn't feel right. Can't you just be happy that were back?"

The door opened and Cottle stepped in holding his medical bag full of supplies.

"Here's two faces that I thought I would never see again, one of which I didn't miss."

"Yeah. Nice to see you to Doc," Kara sneered. "Come to jab us to death?"

"Stick out your arm, I have to draw blood. You to Captain."

A few minutes later Cottle had left.

…………………………………………

_Life Station_

"Take a seat Bill," Cottle said with a stern look on his face. "I've run their blood work and it's them."

"Good," Adama said relieved, but then realized that Cottle wasn't done. "There's a 'but' isn't there?"

"Something caught my eye in the Lt.'s blood work. She pregnant."

"Do we know if it's cylon?"

"No, I haven't run any tests on _it_ yet. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell her or if you wanted to do it yourself."

"All go down there right now." With that Adama silently got up and started his way down there.

…………………………………………

_The Brig a few Minutes later_

"So you come to bust us out of this joint?" Kara said with a perky smile.

"Not exactly, take a seat" Adama said sternly.

"What is it Dad?" Lee said concerned, he knew all to well what his fathers tone meant.

"Kara, you.. your pregnant."

….Awkward silence…

"This is some sort of sick joke right?" Kara said trying to keep her cool.

"I'm afraid not. Cottle will be down for more tests. And you both will be here under observation until we deem it safe for you to be let out. No matter what happens I want you both to know how happy I am to see you again," again Adama left in silence.

As soon as he was gone Kara collapsed on the floor in tears.

"This can't be happening to me… it just can't… it can't…"

Lee walked over, scooped her up in his arms, laid down on the cot with her, and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

T.B.C.

_A/N: Okay I know it's been forever since I posted anything and this isn't a very long chapter, but hopefully I'll start posting again a little more often. Please R&R. _

_ Ticonderoga _


	22. Anticipation and Results

Love and War

Chapter 22: Anticipation and Results

Lee opened his eyes slowly, Kara was still curled next to him with her head nestled in his chest. His tanks were soaking wet, he could tell if it was from tears or if Kara had been drooling on him, he didn't want to wake her up by trying to figure it out. He looked at the time, they had been sleeping for 9 hours, no wonder his left arm was numb.

"Kara, you have to wake up…" he whispered in her ear but she didn't respond. "Kara," he said a little bit louder, "you have to wake up, I can't feel my arm."

Kara opened her eyes slowly to see Lee's blue eyes looking at her.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Kara asked as she moved off his arm and allowed him to get up.

"About 9 hours," he paused looking at the stress visibly haunting her expression. "Kara… I…"

"Don't Lee… Just don't…"

"Kara I just want to say…" that was all Lee could get out before she decked him, he hadn't even seen it coming; he hit the floor like a stone. She immediately realized what she had just done, but it was to late, he was out cold.

"Frak!" she yelled. Stevenson, the Marine that was supposedly guarding them, ran inside to see what happened.

"I leave you alone for one fraking second Thrace and you deck the Apollo?! You haven't changed one bit have you?" Stevenson said in an exasperated voice.

Lee slowly opened his eyes, looking around trying to gain his bearings.

"Frak Kara," he moaned out. "Did you really have to do that?"

"I didn't mean to… it just kind of happened… you wouldn't shut up…"

…………………………………………

_Cottle's Office_

"Take a seat Commander," Cottle said motioning to a chair.

"I assume you have the test results back," Adama said with a stern look on his face.

Cottle handed Adama a blue folder marked _Kara Thrace_. Adama opened it and looked it over.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, so then who's baby is it?" Adama asked.

"Well, I have my suspicions, but we haven't gotten any tests back yet. We are running the tests now. It will be a few more hours until we get them. At least we know it isn't part cylon."

"Call me as soon as you find out."

…………………………………………

_The Brig_

Adama opened the door slowly only to see his son holding a bag of ice on his face.

"Well it's good to know that some things never change," Adama said with a laugh.

"Sir, I can explain…" Kara started.

"No need to Lt., I'm sure he deserved it," Adama said with a slight smile knowing that his son had probably done nothing. "You both are being released, but will both be under guard until further notice. Lt. Thrace report to Life Station Cottle wants to see you. Captain Adama you will come with me for debriefing."

…………………………………………

_Debriefing Room_

Lee sat quietly in a chair waiting for his father or Colonel Tigh to say something.

"Lee, I can't even imagine what they put you and Kara through. But we need to know what they did to you," Adama said. "How did you escape?"

"They just let us go… I don't know why. They said that they had some sort of plan for us and then they just let us go. We thought it was a trap, but they never came after us."

"Do you know anything about what the 'plan' they were talking about might have been?" Adama asked.

"No, they never said. They just kept telling us that God had a plan for us and this was all part of their plan."

"What else happened while you were being held captive?" said Col. Tigh.

"I don't remember much. I think they had us drugged for most of the time. All I can remember is them always taking samples from us. It seems like almost every time I woke up was because I was being jabbed with needle."

"Do you know what tests they were running?"

"No, like I said all I know is that they thought that God had some sort of plan for us. That was all I was ever able to get out of them," Lee said.

"I expect a full report on what happened in the morning Captain. Colonel you are dismissed. Lee stay here for a minute." With that Colonel Tigh left. "Lee how are you holding up?"

"Are you asking this as my father or the Commander?" Lee asked.

"Your father."

"Better then I had expected. I'm just happy to be home…" Lee said with sadness in his eyes. "I can't believe that were actually back. I never thought I would live to see Galactica again. And Kara, as if they hadn't put her through enough already…" Lee trailed off running his hands over his face. "I just can't believe that they did this to her."

"Well we know it's not a cylon…"

"Then who's is it?" Lee asked his face full of relief.

"The tests haven't come in yet." As if by command the phone rang. "Adama…yes….we'll be right up."

…………………………………………

_Life Station_

"Commander, Lieutenant, Captain have a seat," Cottle said.

"So?" Kara asked, her voice trembling. Cottle handed her a folder, she opened it and read the results quietly. "You're joking right?"

T.B.C


	23. Right and Wrong

Love and War

Chapter 23: Right and Wrong

_Life Station_

"_Commander, Lieutenant, Captain have a seat," Cottle said._

"So?" Kara asked, her voice trembling. Cottle handed her a folder, she opened it and read the results quietly. "You're joking right?"

"I wish I was," Cottle responded.

"How is this even possible?" Kara said, her face getting paler by the minute.

"Can someone people tell me what the frak is going on?" Lee said starting to get impatient.

"Well, Captain…" Cottle started, "the baby's DNA doesn't match Kara's. There is no way that Kara is the mother."

"Then who's the mother?" Adama said finally entering the conversation.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that Captain Adama is the father."

Kara and Lee just looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. After a few minutes of silence Lee mouthed _'I'm sorry' _to Kara, got up and walked out the room.

"There is no reason why they need to be in the brig any longer, is there?" Adama asked Cottle before Lee closed the hatch.

"No medical reason."

With that everyone quickly left the room, not wanting to talk about what was going on and trying to get as far away from each other as possible. And, Adama went to go tell one of the MP's to tail Lee and Kara and make sure that they weren't doing anything suspicious.

…………………………………………

Lee woke up not only to a pounding headache, but pounding on the hatch.

"Open the fraking door!" Hotdog yelled. "Who ever is in there better open the fraking door now this isn't funny I really need to get my stuff out of my locker otherwise I'm going to be late for CAP and the CAG is going to kick my ass."

Lee took a deep breath ripped open is bunk curtain and unlocked the hatch. Hotdog stood there stunned to see that it was Lee that had barricaded himself in the bunkroom.

"Uhhhh…. Sorry sir…. I thought it was Kat in there…. She has been in a really bitchy mood all day and uh…."

"Stop. It's fine I just need some quite for a while, just get your stuff because if you aren't on the hangar deck in 4 minutes then the CAG is going to get pissed," Lee said looking at his watch, Hotdog just stood there dumbfounded. "I said move!"

With that Hotdog grabbed his stuff and was out of the room. After Hotdog left Lee locked the hatch and crawled back into bed, he knew that he wouldn't get much more sleep, but some was better then none.

Lee woke up about an hour later hungry; he hadn't been sleeping peacefully anyway. So he got up and walked to the mess hall, hoping that at this hour it wouldn't be too crowded. When he walked in he was happy that there weren't that many people in there but Helo saw him right away and waved him over.

"Glad to see your back among the living Captain," Helo said with a grin. "We had heard you were back but we were sure if it was true."

"Well it's true," Lee said grabbing a tray and sitting down.

"So, I heard you locked Hotdog out of the bunkroom earlier today? You miss your bunk that much?"

"You have no idea."

"Happy to be home."

"Yeah. There really is no place like home."

"So…. I'm guessing that since your back you get to take all your paperwork back right… I mean not that is hasn't been fun trying to get it all done, but you get a lot of fraking paperwork." Helo said with a smile.

"I guess… I mean I don't even know if I am supposed to be out of the brig right now…" Lee said. "Well, I guess if I wasn't I would have been sent back there by now."

"Well, I go to go help chief fix the control systems on one of the Raptors," Helo said starting to clear his tray. "I'm glad you're back."

…………………………………………

Commanders Quarters 

Kara just sat there staring off into nothingness, trying to let her mind wander.

"Talk to me Kara, we've been sitting here for an hour and you haven't said a word," Adama said pouring himself another glass of ambrosia.

"I'm sorry Sir, I just can't believe this is happening. I knew something wasn't right about this but I just can't believe that I'm pregnant and it isn't even mine. I mean I'm glad that is going to have no relationship to me because I couldn't imagine a little me running around… it's just that this all seems kind of weird. I feel like we are overlooking something, and that piece of the puzzle is missing. This just doesn't feel right," Kara said with a sigh. "I never wanted to be a mother."

"I agree with you, something doesn't feel right about this. The whole situation is off. I don't understand why the cylons just let you go, especially if you are pregnant. Don't they want to breed?" Adama said. "I think we are missing something."

Someone knocked on the hatch, startling both Kara and the Commander.

"Enter," Adama said. Cottle opened the hatch holding a large manila folder. "What can I do for you Cottle?"

"Well, I never finished explaining the results. You all ran out on me to fast," Cottle grumbled while puffing on a cigarette. "As I was saying Captain Adama is the father, well I guess father isn't the right word for it… you see…"

TBC


End file.
